Life, It Happens
by jeniferxdawn
Summary: Chase's parents died. Logans the only one who knows. What happens when Logan finds Chase soaked to the bone, sleeping in the rain? where are they anyways? Will they always remember their time together? SLASH!Femslash Ch. 9
1. Around The Next Corner

**Authors Note:** Hullo! Did you know that Zoey is spelt Zoey? I didn't! oops! Itz ok, I fixed it, I think... Any wayz. This is my first Zoey 101 fic. I wrote it because I couldn't find any slach fics so I wrote one. Please REVIEW! Don't flame me please! I'm a teen-age girl. Highly emotional at certain times! Certain times being most of the time!

**Warnings:** Slash! Not this chapter but coming up...SLASH is GUYS dating other GUYS! Homosexual tendencies. Boys kissing each other. Not straight pairings! Not my fault if you don't read the warnings!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101 and I am not in any way affiliated with it. Please don't sue me! I just enjoy creating crazy plots. Last time I checked there is no law against that in Canada! And there are some really crazy laws involing the moose here...

**Chapter 1**

Around the Next Corner

It was a day like any other, the birds were chirping and the sun was shinning. In a way all days are the same, you wake up in the morning, go to school, you go about your daily routines and then you come home and go to sleep. This was the life of the student at Pacific Coast Academy. They hated their daily routines and wanted some thing to change, drastically. Little do they know directly around the next corner, their lives will change forever…

Chase's POV

I sat there, in the common room, watching some of the guys playing with their video games. It was then that I realised it. I'm all alone. There is no one in this world that even cares. I mean, people always say that you're parents will always be there, but for me that's different. They died last week in a car accident. They won't be here for me ever again. I haven't told any one yet. Frankly it's none of their business. They've never met my parents. I looked over towards the door just in time to see the girls come in, Zoey, Dana, and Nicole. They always look so happy, especially Zoey. They have no clue about any thing that is going on in the world. All the suffering.

"Hey Chase, what's up?" Zoey asked in her cheerful manner. She's always so sweet. I love it and hate it all at the same time. I couldn't handle it right then so I just left, completely ignoring the calls from my friends. Friends. This was the first time in a long time that I've actually needed to have friends. But I can't communicate. Why can't people be created with the ability to read minds? That would make life easier. Don't you think?

I walked around the campus of PCA. Just lost in complete thought. I thought about everything and anything. I tried to figure out what happens when people die. Is it painful? Or is it peaceful? Who knows, how can you know? You can't know until you die. There are those people who die and then are brought back. I pondered it all. I got to the part where I started contemplating the meaning of life when it stated to rain. I didn't care at this point. What's a little water…? It was cold but that's ok, what's the cold going to do.

I kept wandering, wondering what I'm going to do. Christmas is only a few weeks away. Soon he would be going home for Christmas. Home? Where was home, now? I don't have a home, I don't have a family. My life sucks. Oh well.

My watch beeped, ten o'clock. Wow, I've been wandering a long time. I turned a corner, expecting to find a path back to the dorms when instead I found a courtyard that I've never seen before. 'It must be part of the teachers lounge.' I thought, it's logical enough.

By now it wasn't just raining, it was pouring, so I found a bench that was covered by a tree and layed down to rest and think some more. This time I thought about the courtyard. I slowly drifted off into an extremely peaceful sleep.

Logan's POV (The next morning.)

At this point I was worried. Chase hadn't come back to the dorm last night. I figured he just needed his space and slept in the common room or something. But now it was lunchtime and we were all getting a little be worried. Where could he have gone? No one had seen him since his tantrum yesterday at lunch. That was twenty-four hours ago.

"This is nuts. We need to contact the Dean and start conducting a search. He's my friend and it any thing happened to him I blame all of you." I was getting frustrated, and when I'm frustrated I get cranky. People just need to learn to deal with it.

"Never thought I'd say this, but that's a good idea, Logan. Lets go." Zoey said as she stood up, the rest of the gang (Dana, Michael, Nicole, and Quinn was sitting with us too.) following her.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to start looking now."

I wandered off in the direction I saw Chase going in earlier. I followed the sidewalk slowly, observing everything around me like a detective, or a CSI. The only problem came when I hit a three-way fork in the sidewalk. I stopped and stared at it. Which way would Chase go? Suddenly it came to me, I walked back approximately thirty meters and immersed my self in deep thought. I fallowed the path that came naturally to me then I stopped and smiled. I'm a super genius at times. I knew that when Chase had left the table yesterday he was thinking about something. And I want to know what it was, I'll find out one day.

Soon I came to a part of the campus I had never seen before. I thought that was strange considering I used to deliver sushi and I went all over the place while doing it. Oh well, I'm Logan Reese, I don't get lost. So I continued on, following the winding sidewalk. I had been walking for a while when I found something, I picked it up hoping that it would be a clue. And it was, it was a eulogy for Frank and Betsy Matthews. Wait, those are Chase's parents names(I didn't know what they really were so I just made up some random names!) The eulogy said;

_Frank and Betsy Matthews better know to me as mom and dad. I remember the day I got word of the accident. I was sitting in media class working on a group project with Zoe and Logan when I got called down to the office. When I got there, the Dean and the councillors were waiting to tell me the news. I took it pretty well actually. I have this fear of getting upset in front of any one but my mom. They allowed me to go back to class. I told every one that it was just an error in my schedule for next semester. I won't let people know. I don't want people to feel sorry for me. Just because I'm smiling on the outside doesn't mean I'm not crying on the inside. I am crying on the inside all the time. It's hard to handle at times. I want to tell people to stop sending me presents. If you think that nick-nacks will replace my parents you must be insane. Now I need to decide who to live with. I'm only thirteen. I am officially an orphan and will probably become a ward of the state. Fun! My patents are dead. They're never coming back. They left me, Chase Bartholomew Matthews, to fend for my self. _

The first thought that came to my mind after reading the eulogy was a giggle because of Chase's middle name. (A/N: He told us that that was his middle name remember?) And then I realized what had been bugging Chase for the last few days, his parents were dead. My heart sunk.

I kept walking following the sidewalk searching for Chase. I finally came to a corner; I turned it quickly and saw him lying there on a bench. Man, he was soaking wet and wasn't moving much. I ran over to him and made sure he was breathing. He was, that's a good start. I shook him, he was so cold. Slowly his eyes opened and he groaned.


	2. My Guardian Angel

**Authors Note:** Hi! Thanks for reading! This is chappie 2! YAY! And I have thank yous! This story is becoming difficult to write cuz I love Logan/Dana and this one is gonna be Logan/Chase. But I'll get over it soon. Logan is gonna kinda be out of character, as in extremely sweet...Warning: Slash! and out of character ness. Also, this takes place when every one is 16/17 instead of 13 because I don't like how I'm older than them all. Just had to tell ya that cuz I mention it in the chappie!

iluvloganreese : I'll totally check out your story in after I post this chappie! And I'll review! Thanks for reading.

creativewritinginc : Thanks for reviewing and adding my story to your favs!

iamwednesday13 : Thanks for adding me to your alert list.

evilangel14 and WaterPrincez : Thanks for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its characters. Please don't sue me! All I have to give is a bowl of blue berries, and I won't give them up!

**Chapter 2**

My Guardian Angel

Chase's POV

Blah, some one was shacking me and if it doesn't stop soon I think I'm going to vomit. I slowly opened my eyes to see who had decided to use me as an etch-a-sketch. When I did I saw a beautiful, wait, no, I saw an extremely handsome guy looking down at me. His eyes were filled with worry and happiness; I guess he was glad I opened my eyes.

"Are you my guardian Angel?" I couldn't really see who it was because my eyes kept going in and out of focus. I sure hope it wasn't one of my friends… this would be awkward.

"No, Chase, it's me, Logan." The boy said laughing at me.

"Logan, hey. What's up?" I asked, swearing on the inside. I can't believe it was Logan, I knew the guy was familiar but I only saw him for a second and then my eyes went all wacky and I couldn't see. I am never going to live this down.

"Where were you last night?" He asked pulling me into a sitting position and tacking a seat beside me.

"I don't really know. Everything is a little hazy right now. Where are we?" I asked running my hands through my hair.

"I don't know. I've never seen this place before." Logan responded, peacefully flicking bits of dirt into the bushes. He suddenly looked sad and nervous. He had something on his mind. "Why... I mean, it's none of my business, but, I wanted to know why you were keeping it a secret, you know, about your parents…" He trailed off.

"I just figured that no one needed to know. Wait, how did you find out?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the fake eulogy I was writing. It was a false eulogy because I didn't intend to rant on about my crappy life in front of everyone. I was planning on honouring my parents. "Oh, um. That isn't really to eulogy I was going to use… just so you know."

"I figured as much. If you need any help, you know where to find it." He responded gently. In all the time that I've known Logan I've never seen him be this nice to any one.

"I don't need your sympathy." I snapped angrily.

"Then I won't give it. But you have my condolences. Just know that I understand what you're going through."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I'll tell you one day…" Logan smirked. I like him better when he smiles, rather than when he smirks evilly. He has a nice smile… wait a second… must stop thinking twisted thoughts… "Lets head back. We have search going for you."

"Really. I'm not that big a deal, am I?" I asked in shock that people actually noticed that I was gone.

"You're a big deal to me." Logan said then blushed and looked down to the ground. I smiled.

"Lets go." I said patting his back. But when I tried to stand I got dizzy and fell over, the next thing I know I'm lying on the wet, cold grass.

Logan's POV

My heart pounded rapidly as Chase fell to the ground. He kind of looked like a board being pushed over. I ran over to him and helped him sit up.

"Nice one, Chase." I laughed as he rubbed his head.

"Don't laugh, this means that I can't walk back to the dorms, which means I must stay hear forever." Chase said in mock sadness as he raised his hand to his forehead and pretended to faint. "Woe as me!" He panted. We both started laughing. I never realised how nice Chase looked when he was laughing. No! I refuse to think like this!

"I'll carry you." I offered standing up and reaching for his hand.

"You'll what? You can't carry me." Chase screeched before blushing.

"That's what you think!" I said as I grabbed him and hung him over my left shoulder.

"I guess you win." Chase said in defeat.

"I'm Logan Reese, I don't lose!" I smiled and calmly walked back towards the dorms. It seemed to take longer on the way back than it did to get to where ever it was. I think it was because I had a sixteen-year-old boy on my shoulder.

As we came up to the edge of the dorms a worried Dean, Nurse, Zoey, Dana, Nicole, Quinn and Micheal met us.

"Oh my gosh! Chase are you ok?" Zoey asked walking around to my back. I didn't hear an answer, but I figured Chase didn't really want to talk to any one. "He's asleep!" Zoey whined.

"He's probably tired, seeing as he's been out in the rain all night." I said on his behalf.

I followed the nurse and the Dean over to the nurse's office and waited out side the door while the new male nurse examined Chase. Since Chase had complained about the old nurse who chased him around campus the school got a new one. This one wasn't really a nurse but we still call him that. The new 'nurse' is Doctor Sedenfield; he just graduated from NYU's medical division. He's really cool.

After a few minutes I was bombarded with questions from the approaching group of people. Zoey was in the lead of them all.

"Why can't you all leave Chase alone? Didn't you notice that he is probably trying to avoid you all?" I asked, surprised at my harshness.

"What are you talking about? He's our friend too, right guys?" Nicole piped up.

"You know what…" I started but was cut off by Doctor Sedenfield coming out of the office. He was also bombarded with question from the group.

"Everybody listen up!" He shouted over the roar, silencing the crowed of five people who sounded more like group of fifty. Man, they could talk a lot. "Only one person is allowed to visit him for tonight…" He started but was cut off by Dana.

"How are we going to decide who goes in to visit?" She asked looking around the group in the hallway.

Dr. Sedenfield glared at Dana for a moment basically saying 'I don't appreciate getting interrupted by a fifteen-year-old girl.' "As I was about to say, he wants to see Logan. Logan, you may go in when you're ready."

"Why would he want to see _you_?" Michael said at Logan.

"I don't know. See ya later." I said as I opened the door and walked into the room. I was worried about Chase so I was glad that he wanted to see me. Besides, I need to talk to him.

Chase's POV

I looked up as I heard the door softly click shut. Logan was heading towards my bed. I was glad that he wanted to see me. Though I was taken aback when I saw that he looked worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I said with a grin. He seemed to lighten up as he came and sat on the end of my bed.

"Hey…" He said as he adjusted the blanket I was wearing. I watched as he then proceeded to fold my cloths, I was wearing some spear thing that Dr. Sedenfield gave me, and pour me a glass of water.

"You don't have to take care of me, you know." I said with a smile. He was acting strange today.

"Yes I do, I'm your guardian angel, and I'm happy that I am." Logan said with a smile.

I smiled. Logan is now and forever will be _my_ guardian angel.


	3. Our Secret Garden

**Authors note:** Hi again. I was surprised with some of the reviews. Well **obiously **Chase and Logan are gonna date. I've already stated this before. This is a slash fiction. Duh! I was happy to find out, though, that there are some slash fans reading my story. **spice of life** it is cute isn't? I am gonna make it really cute and fluffy at time cuz I am sucha hopeless romantic! **Goliath Family Witch** there really should be more, but that's why I am writting this one, because there isn't enough! **Confused-Gal** more slash is so good. ThatOC fic is awsome so far... **I would like to thank all who added my to their favs and alert lists. And all of my reviewers!**

**Warnings:** SLASH! And OUT OF CHARACTER-NESS! Kissing... :D YAY!

**Slash guys dating guys. **Some of the readers really don't understand that…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any but the plot, Dr. Sedenfield and maybe thedead parents, but I am willing to give em up...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Our Secret Garden

Chase's POV

I smiled as I realized that Logan had just admitted that he was my guardian angel. I looked at the boy who probably saved my life. He was just as arrogant as he had ever been; the only thing that had really changed about him when we met back in eighth grade was his appearance. His hair was now a little bit more golden, a little curlier and longer, now gracing the top of his shoulders.

"Remember earlier when you said you understood what I was going through? What did you mean?" I asked. But I soon regretted asking it because of the look on his face. "Never mind…"

"No, it's ok, I need to talk about it. I need to get it off my chest. But you have to promise to open up your parents' deaths. First." He said eyeing me up.

"Ok, fine, I'll start." I said as I stood up and walked over to the window. I wasn't dizzy anymore. I stared out the window, trying to put words together.

Logan's POV

I watched silently as Chase looked out the window. He was obviously thinking about where to start his story. I walked over to him and put my left arm comfortingly around his shoulder. I was taken aback when he rested his head on my chest, but you know what? I didn't feel weird at all. It actually felt great. I grabbed his right hand with mine and was surprised when he didn't pull it away. He sighed and began his story.

"It was three days ago now, their funeral is tomorrow evening. They decided they wanted an elegant evening ceremony rather than one during the day. Any way, they were coming home from an office holiday party at my dads company when a semi trailer truck filled with groceries ran the red light and t-boned them. Thankfully they died instantly and suffered no pain. At least that's what every one says. I don't know if it is possible to die and not feel pain. Who knows?"

"I think that if it's instant, then there is no pain because there isn't any time for pain. Not even enough time for a scream." I told my philosophy on death to my good friend. It makes perfect sense in my head, and that is all that really matters to me.

"You're probably right, I just wonder about these things. I'm very curious." Chase said as he turned around and looked into my eyes. It was like gravity, our faces slowly moving closer and closer until our lips nearly touched. I was just about ready to indulge in Chase's lips when the door burst open wide and we flew apart quickly. I looked up to see Doctor Sedenfield walk into the room while reading Chase's medical file. He looked at us suspiciously then placed the file on the desk.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed, young man." He said as he glared at Chase, I couldn't help laughing in my head. "How do you expect to get any better when you're not resting?" He asked as if it were the easiest question in the world. Chase just looked at him and then wandered back over to the bed and laid back down in it. "Now, Logan is it?" I nodded. "It's time for you to go, you may come back to visit in the morning."

I looked over at Chase and he nodded his approval. "Well talk more in the morning, you owe me." He laughed as I left the room and headed to my dorm.

My head was spinning. I almost kissed Chase! Oh my God! I can_not_ believe that was me in there. I never noticed this before but Chase's lips do look extremely scrumptious, I _so_ did not say scrumptious, did I? Oh well who cares? There are bigger fish to fry here.

The next morning (Still Logan)

When I awoke it was already ten am. Well there goes my chance at catching Chase in the infirmary. Or can I still catch him. Who knows? As it is only ten am on a Saturday morning he could quite possibly still be sleeping. I'm sure Dr. Sedenfield wouldn't have the heart to wake a sleeping patient who could still be ill. I thought all of this to myself as I pulled on some jeans and a muscle shirt. The weatherman said it would be hot today.

I quietly left my room, as not to wake Michael, and headed down towards the infirmary. When I arrived I knocked on Dr. Sedenfield's door and asked to see Chase.

"I'm sorry Logan, but Chase left a long time ago. He went on a walk around the campus. He said that you would know where to find him." I looked at him for a moment, completely puzzled, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew exactly where Chase would be.

I practically ran all the way there. It only took my a few minutes to find it this time, now that I knew where to look. Sure enough I rounded that corner one again and saw him sitting there on the bench.

Chase's POV

I looked up as I heard footprints approaching the courtyard and I watched as he turned the corner, drenched in sunlight. I was in aw over his radiant appearance. _Great_! Now I am started to sound like a girl… I thought as I smiled at him. He smiled back and walked over to sit beside me. He instantly put his right arm over my shoulder and we just sat there in peace for while.

"So how did you sleep last night? I always find it weird sleeping in a new bed that hasn't been broken in yet." He asked looking down at me.

"It was a good sleep, surprisingly. I have the same problem that you do. I guys it was the sleeping pill they gave me after I couldn't fall asleep." I said remember the little pill. That thing is a miracle pill, seriously.

"Yeah, the pill could be it." He laughed as he tightened his grip around me.

Suddenly last night started to repeat itself. We looked longingly into each other's eyes. I wanted to melt and I almost did. We moved closer to each other until I could feel his breath on my lips. His eyes were asking me whether or not he should continue. But I am too impatient for any hesitation so I made the first move.

I kissed him. I can't believe it. If some one had told me two years ago that I would be kissing Logan Reese I probably would've laughed in there face and walk away. But now it is really happening. I feel a sense of completeness run through my body as Logan, shocked that I had moved first, started kissing back.

Soon we were in full-blown make out stage. We were so close together, yet not close enough. We were tugging at each other's hair and necks trying and failing to get closer to each other.

"Wow…" I said, as we pulled apart for some much needed oxygen.

"Not to shabby yourself." Logan responded as he took my hand in his. We just sat there in a comfortable silence looking around and admiring the beauty of out secret garden.


	4. I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:** Hi again. Wow I love this story. I update it so much. My poor other story isn't getting the same amount of attention, oh well. Ok, I'd like to that every one who reviewed. I got some good reviews and even one from an extreme homophobic person. Oh well. This chapter is shorter than usual due to the fact what happens next should be its own chappie so I stop. Sticks tongue out at you all Just smile and nod…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If only I was rich and powerful. Of coarse then I wouldn't waste my money on Zoey 101. I would start a Canadian biking team to race in the Tour de France. Tiz awesome. GO LANCE! You can win number 7! Any ways, I don't own Sunny Dale either…

**Warnings: **Slash (homosexual tendencies) and out of character-ness.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I'll Be There For You

Chase's POV (At lunch)

Logan and I were sitting at the usual lunch table with every one else. I looked up from my grapes at Logan. He was sitting slightly across from between Dana and Zoey. Logan looked over at me and winked. What was that supposed to mean?

"So, Chase, feeling any better? 'Cause if you're not I think I have this new chemical that may have some slight side effects like…" Quinn started but I cut her off, no way am I going to be her new lab rat.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm cool. A new man if you will." I said as I leaned back in my chair and rested my hands on top of my head looking directly at Logan.

"Christmas is only in _six_ days!" Nicole squealed loudly as she finished looking at her calendar. "And we get to go home in two days! I can't wait to see my parents. I miss them."

"Right, Christmas, thanks for reminding me…" I grumble gloomily.

"What's wrong? Don't like winter holidays. A full _two_ weeks without school!" Zoey asked and I just stared ahead. Suddenly I snapped at her.

"Well, you see the difference between you and me is that _you_ have a family while I have to figure out where I am going to live, how to get food and where the money is coming from. Logan, you can explain it to them, right now I have to go pack an over night bag. I have a funeral to attend tomorrow." And with that a slammed my chair back and charged to my dorm. Man, I am _so_ out of control.

Logan's POV

"Good going' Zo." Dana said with a glare.

"It's not her fault. It was Chase's decision not to tell any one. But now he has asked me to explain so I will. His parents died. A few days ago, it was a car accident. The funeral is tomorrow. Now, leave Chase alone, if he wants to talk to you he'll come to you. Now if you will excuse me…" I said as I wiped my hands on my serviette and started to leave the group.

"Where are _you_ going?" Michael asked with a strange sort of look.

"To talk to Chase."

"I thought you said not to bother him, he'll find us." Quinn asked trying to mimic my voice. Why is she so weird?

"You see, Chase and I, well, we have a special bond, if you will. We can tell what the other wants… what they… _need_…" And with that said I left for the dorms to comfort Chase.

Back in the dorm (Still Logan)

I walked into the room to see Chase kneeling on the floor, his head in his hands. When he heard the door click shut he quickly wiped his face and looked up. The face-wiping thing really didn't help much because I could still tell that he had been crying.

I wondered over to the closet and grabbed my over night bag. "I'm coming with you." I said to him in a matter of fact voice.

"What are you talking about? You can't come, you've never even met my family." Chase tried to explain but he wasn't going to talk me out of this one.

"I know, but you need a friendly face, some one to comfort you as you say good-bye to you parents." I explained as I also grabbed his bag.

"Thank-you." He said meekly as I tossed him his bag and we started packing. Suddenly I stopped and whipped out my cell phone and started dialling. Chase looked at my in total bewilderment.

"Hi, mom. I was wondering if I could possibly go with my friend Chase to…uh… hold on a moment." I looked over at Chase. "Where do you live and where is the departing ceremony taking place?" I asked.

"Sunny Dale, it's about an hours drive from downtown LA." He explained. (A/N: I do not own Sunny Dale. I don't know if it's real or not, but I got that from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Belonging to Joss!) I turned back to my phone and my awaiting mother.

"He lives in Sunny Dale. This will be an overnight trip, well leaving in a couple hours and coming back tomorrow night." I listened to her breathing over the phone; I knew she was thinking about it.

"Listen mom," I whispered. "His parents died in a car accident a few days ago, I want to accompany him to their departing ceremony. I think it would be easier on him if he had a friend ant the departing ceremony." The departing ceremony is what my mom and I say instead of funeral. I think it has a certain, je ne sais quoi.

On the other end my mom sighed. "Alright you can go. Be safe. I love you Logan."

"Bye mom, I love you too." I said as I hung up and continued to pack my bag.

"Oh and by the by," I said to Chase. "I can go."

Chase stood up and walked over to me. "Thank-you." He whispered in my ear before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go take a shower. Finish packing." And with that I left the room, smiling as I walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

* * *

**REVIEW! Do it now! Don't FLAME me! I am a sensitive 16 year old girl! leave me a lone!**


	5. I'd Fall For You

**Authors Note:** SORRY for not updating for so long. But I have reasons! And I will now tell you the reasons. Ok so first off, the sixth Harry Potter book came out 4 days ago. I've spent all my time reading it. And then I had things to do with my friends. And then my family had company over and then I started typing up this chapter and then the computer kept freezing so I got mad. And here it is! Sorry again. Updates will be more frequent after I finish the last hundred and fifty pages of HP 6. Okay, **thanks to all my reviewers!** Not gonna name names this time round! Enjoy! This chapter is longer than usual! I think… As I said my computer keeps freezing, especially when I go to see the word count! Grr!

**WARNINGS:** Make out shirtless slashy kissing! Ok, SLASH is GUY with GUY pairings! Don't flame me! Guys making out! It happens, get over it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any thing at all really… so please don't sue me! I also don't own the poem! I found this at a site with Buffy The Vampire Slayer wallpapers and stuff. I instantly liked it.

A/N: I got this from: papers. cloudyday. org under 'Buffy' and 'Buffy and Xander' that is where this poem is from. Um, it won't let me put the site so I hope this works! The site part... oh and if you're gonna go there it doesn't have the tripple 'w' infront.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

I'd Fall For You

Logan's POV

Fall

A Thousand years ago today,

We as two would be the same

I'd fall for you.

The Sentiments are screaming out

The felony of who's left out

It's not you.

On your way you'll be

Baffled by relationships

Psyched up for the major lift

A year ago a thousand miles,

How far away we are to smile

Too far gone to save.

You're caught to blame

They erased your name

We will always be the same.

And I would fall a thousand miles

And you would fall fast to denial

The more you are, the more you need…

The more you understand.

I reread the poem I just wrote in my notebook and smiled slightly. I'd never written a poem before but this isn't too shabby, if you ask me. I flipped the book shut and looked to my right as I heard a long drawn out snore. Chase and I were now on our way to Sunny Dale in the back seat of a car provided by the school. I looked over at the sleeping form that was Chase; he looks so innocent when he is a sleep. He let out another snore and I laughed gently, I never noticed that he snored, it's probably just because he's sleeping sitting up and pressed against the window. I wonder what people driving past think about he looks? Any ways, it doesn't matter. I went back to looking out the window.

"You look deep in thought…" Chase said as he poked me in the side of the head.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said as I poked him back, harder than he poked me. I must get my revenge… right.

"I was, but then I woke up. It happens you know. One second you brain's all, 'mmm…sleep' and the next it all 'sugar! Woo! Caffeine!'" Chase explained trying hard to suppress a laugh as he explained this to me. "Any ways, we're almost at my house. We'll be staying there because there really isn't any where else to stay."

"Cool." I said as I once again deserted reality and stared out into the world outside the car. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Chase's voice.

"We're here." Chase said loudly, getting my attention. I looked over at the tall brick house shaded by many trees, including a huge oak tree, which had a small swing hanging from it. I suddenly got the image of a young Chase swinging on the swing getting pushed by his mother, who in this image was wearing a flowing sundress that was blowing in the wind. It seemed so peaceful.

I turned to see Chase grabbing our bags out of the trunk of the car and decided it would be best to help, so I walked over and grabbed some bags and put them on the ground. Of course there was only three bags and Chase could've managed these himself. I took the bags up the walk to the door and placed them on the porch.

Chase waved good-bye to the driver and jogged up to the door and pulled out a key. Before he could unlock the door I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a quick kiss. I couldn't resist doing this he just looked really cute.

"What was that for?" Chase asked as he pulled away with a grin.

"I don't know. You just looked so…cute I guess…" I responded truthfully.

"Aww, you're blushing… hee hee hee." Chase muttered as he kissed me this time.

We walked into the house and up the stairs to the second floor and into the third room on the left. This was obviously the quest room.

"So this… He motioned around the room, "Is where you will be staying to night." He paused for a moment as he put down some towels and a few extra blankets on the bed. "My room is just across the hall." He winked, pointed and then exited the room into the hall way and then into his own room.

I looked around the room before I noticed that he had winked at me. Nah, it was probably just his eye twitching or something. But what if it was an invitation. Wait, if it was an invitation what was it for? That's it. I walked away towards Chase's room.

Chase's POV

I sat in my room on my bed staring at the door. Hopefully Logan noticed the wink and took it as in invitation to make out in my room. I don't know what has come over me recently but suddenly all I want to do is consume Logan's lips with my own. I decided that if Logan wasn't in my room within ten seconds it would be his loss and I would go about unpacking.

Ten …

Nine …

Eight …

Seven …

Six …

Five …

Four …

Three …

Two …

…

One.

I stood up and turned around when I heard my door open. I turned and looked at Logan.

"I was beginning to wonder if you even saw that wink or not." I said as I walked confidently towards him.

"Oh, I saw it all right, I just didn't know how to interpret it." Logan replied as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Kind of girly sounding I know but what the hey? Luckily Logan responded to my touch and grabbed my face in his hands and pulled me towards him. When our lips touched it was like electricity spread through out my body. We pulled apart and I stared into his eyes deeply as he looked back into mine.

Suddenly I found myself being slammed against the wall as Logan started kissing me more intently. I parted my lips as his tongue was begging for entry. He quickly slid his tongue into my mouth and we began a battle of tongues.

What seemed like hours later, though only moments, I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and discarded it in the corner of the room. I slowly ran my hands down his chest, feeling his firm muscles. I looked back into his eyes as he grabbed the hem of my shirt.

Logan's POV

I quickly pulled Chase's shirt over his head and threw it as far away as I could. I looked at his chest and his stomach and realised that I had never pictured Chase to be in such good shape. Sure, he didn't have the ripped abs like I have, but his stomach was quite firm and tanned. I started kissing him again and got lost within his lips.

Soon Chase had taken hold of my hand and dragged me towards his bed. I lay on my back on Chase's bed as he leaned over me and took my lips into his own.

"Are you sure…?" I whispered in his ear and then smiled as a bunch of goose bumps appeared on his neck.

"Yes…" He whispered back. Slowly our kisses became more passionate until…

Ding-Dong!

Chase jumped off the second the doorbell rang and grabbed a shirt off the floor. It was my shirt that he had grabbed but oh well. I walked over and picked his shirt off the ground and pulled it over my head. I was greeted by the scent of Chase and I smiled and I hopped quickly down the stairs.

* * *

REVIEW! Please don't flame me but I need support to continue! 


	6. Skeletons Are Let Loose

**Authors Note:** Okay, hello. New chappie. Do you know how much grief I've had to go through to get this up? OMG the worst time ever! This involves power outages, computer freezing, and I woke up to find that my dad had purged the computer so my almost complete chapters were gone forever…. Sad eh? Don't bug me about it! Any ways. I did some **revising on chapter 2**. I realised that I had to change there ages for the secret to come out with out being too unbelievable. Chase is 16 and Logan is 17. You'll see in a bit. Any ways **Logan's secret comes out **in this chappie, hooray! **Thanks to all my reviewers**. And especially to **Oxymoronic Alliteration **for supporting my slashy story goodness. I too love the Newsies! Also I have no control over my imagination at this Stage in the game. This chappie is longer than usual as a bonus to you all! I know Sunny Dale is spelt differently and it isn't a real place but that's how I wanted it. Also Field View is my own creation… I think…

**Chesterfield:** Means couch or sofa. People in eastern Canada use this word and that includes my grandparents so yeah, I use that word a lot. Sorry for any confusions.

**Warnings:** SLASH! Out of character ness. SLASH and some SLASH on top!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101. I have never implied that I do so Please don't sue me. I'm so helpless. Right… I don't own Sunnydale…I spell is Sunny Dale but either way its from Buffy, as I remembered after I used it…. Don't own it…

**Chapter 6**

Skeletons Are Let Loose

Logan's POV 

As I came bouncing down the stairs I saw Chase at the door talking to a very plump red headed woman. As I got closer I was able to hear some of what they were saying.

"Mrs. McDoogle, I am perfectly capable of cooking for myself. And I am not lonely as you suspect, I have a friend over." Chase said calmly but I could tell that he was a little annoyed.

"Good evening, Mrs. McDoogle, is it?" I asked as I came up behind. "How may we help you?" If there is one thing I've learned in life it's that you should always respect your elders, especially when they're bearing gifts.

"Why yes, it is McDoogle, nice to meet you…" She started.

"Logan, Logan Reese," I said as I leaned forward and shook her hand. After a moment of silence Mrs. McDoogle held up what looked like a casserole dish.

"I made you some macaroni, may I come in?" She asked but she didn't wait for an answer, she just walked right passed us and went straight into the kitchen. I gave Chase a look of amusement before I fallowed her through the house.

"Now boys, I'm leaving the instructions for the macaroni on the fridge…" She explained while scribbling some random stuff on a piece of notepaper and placing it on the fridge with a magnet. "This macaroni is good for the next few days. Again, Chase, I am so sorry for your loss, your parents were the best…people I ever new." She said with a sob and then forced herself to remain calm. "Well I'll leave you two to continue with your monkey business." She hurried out of the room and was followed quickly by the sound of the front door closing quickly.

After a moment of silence I walked to the other side of the counter, grabbed the macaroni and put in the fridge, then I walked out of the room and into the next room, which happened to be the family room. I was soon followed by Chase.

I flopped myself down onto the chesterfield and stared at the doorway, after a short moment Chase walked into the room and stared at me. I ripped off my shirt, which actually belonged to Chase. He just stared at me.

"No." He said point blank as he came and sat beside me. Well I, being me, won't take no for an answer – ever. So, after he sat down I leaned over and started nibbling his ear and started slowly making my way down to his collarbone.

"No." He said again, more annoyed this time, as he pushed me away.

"What? Like two seconds ago you where all over me, and now… I don't know." I said while I was very aware that I sounded like a blubbering idiot.

"Not until you tell me your secret. You know the one that you were going to tell me but Dr. Sedenfield interrupted."

I looked over at Chase contemplating what to do next. When I told him that I would tell him my secret I didn't realize that we'd get this close. I figured that we were just friends and I felt better when it was that way. I knew if we were just friends I could get over losing him quicker. But of course I'm exaggerating my secret, it isn't that bad. It could be worse. I'm just building this up so I can be prepared for anything without getting my hopes up too high. It isn't bad. I'm not just trying to convince myself… really.

I looked over at Chase, seeing the look of curiosity in his eyes I decided I can't keep this secret from him any more, I care too much about him to lie to him any longer.

Chase's POV

I looked over at Logan and could tell that he was thinking about where to start or how to tell me of even if he should tell me. He secret couldn't be that bad, could it? I mean, we're sixteen, well I'm sixteen, and Logan turned seventeen during the summer, he's always been older than the rest of the class.. What could he be hiding?

"Chase, do you know how long it takes to drive from here to Field View?" He asked, not looking up from the place on the floor he was staring at.

"About twenty minuets, why?" I asked in utter bewilderment.

"Because I want to show you my secret instead of just telling you. It'll make it more believable if you see it for yourself." He explained still not looking up from the ground. "Let me make a call and put a shirt on before we go."

Logan's POV (Briefly)

I ran up the stair as fast as I could looking back only when I reached the door to my room. The coast was, as I expected clear. I walked over to my bag grabbed an ACDC t-shirt absent-mindedly from the top and dialled speed dial 2 on my phone.

"Hello?" Said the sound of a woman's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Sarah, its Logan." I responded, in the same way I did whenever I call her.

"What's up? I haven't heard from you in just under two weeks, I was starting to get worried." She said thoughtfully, her southern accent becoming more apparent with each word.

"Sorry, I've had a lot of stuff on my mind. Look, I'm coming over and I'm bringing a friend of mine. Will you be home when I get there?" I asked, decided it would be best not to beat around the bush.

"Yeah, sure. How far away from here are you?"

"Sunny Dale, its about a twenty minuet drive away, we'll be leaving in a bit."

"See ya then." She said as I heard a slight commotion in the background.

"Bye." I said as I hung up and then dialled the number for a cab.

Chase's POV (Told ya Logan's would be brief.)

"I called us a cab." Logan said as he bounded down the stairs like a wild animal.

"Good. So you have money then?" I asked, I certainly didn't have any.

"I'll charge it to my dads credit card." Logan said as he waved them in front of my face.

About thirty minuets later we pulled up in front a small run down apartment building that was spotted with blue shutters and balconies. I waited patiently while Logan paid the driver and then asked the question that was tugging at my mind.

"What are we doing here?" I asked watching as Logan went calmly over and buzzed someone.

"You'll see." He said frustrated. After a moment there was a loud buzzing noise and Logan opened the door. "Do you want to know or not?" He added as he held the door open for me. It wasn't until the doors closed on the elevator that Logan started talking again.

"This is where I come on long weekends and during parts of the holidays. I like here. This is the reason I got a job at Sushi Rox, every one thought I was just being selfish old Logan but that's not it. As you know my parents still pay for all my stuff, except this… kind of. I need this responsibility I wouldn't let them pay all of it. I pay some money every month but Sushi Rox doesn't pay that well so they pay most. You are about to meet my two of my favourite people in the world." And then the elevator doors opened and we walked silently down the hallway to apartment 516, Logan pulled out a key and entered with a friendly "hello".

"Logan, is that you?" Came the southern voice of a female from another room.

"Who else would it be?" He said as he took off his shoes and jacket and motioned for me to do the same. He then led me into what was the living room of the apartment.

The apartment was is good condition compared to the first impression of the buildings exterior. There was a clean beige carpet covering the floor of this room. Logan and I took seats on the chesterfield which was a covered in thick beige and gold stripes. (A/N: Sounds tacky right? Well I saw a couch like this and I loved it so trust me when I say it's nice…) As I looked around I noticed that the rest of the furniture was done in the same stripes which went quite well with the glass coffee table and wooden shelves. The room was quite elegant.

"We'll be out in a minuet." Came the southern voice again.

"That's Sarah." Logan explained to me. "We go way back. Good buddies. Any ways I need her to be here while I explain. You'll see why soon enough."

Just as Logan ended his sentence a teenage girl not much older than Logan walked into the room holding a baby, which was probably eighteen months old. The woman had long strawberry blonde hair cascading down half way down her back. She was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She walked over and handed the baby to Logan then took a seat in the armchair across from us.

"Chase I would like you to meet Sarah." Logan said with a nervous grin as I stood and shook her hand.

"Hi." I said before I sat back down.

"And I would also like you to meet my daughter, Abigail Louis Reese." Logan said as he bounced the baby up and down on his knee.

'No wonder he didn't tell many people his secret.' I thought to myself in shock.

**Authors Note:** I know Louis is a boys name but I think it sounds cute so don't bug me. And if you don't like Logan's secret don't take it out on me. I won't change it no matter how much you complain about it. So it really won't do you any good! It's the fault of my imagination and I'm sorry but not even I can control it any more. So PLEASE review!

**I will update ASAP!**

Love Ya!

Zephie!


	7. Showers Can Be Fun Too

**Authors Note:** Hullo again. I'm getting better at this update thing now; I updated last night and tonight. Yay! **I've got a question for all of my readers!** Should there be anything more than make out scenes? Like, you know…? Any ways let me know! I hope you like this chappie! Well not much more to say. Except sorry about my mood last chapter, long day and it was after 1 am so I was tired.

**Warnings:** SLASH which is guy with guy pairings! SLASH! **_SLASH!_** Out of character ness and slashy shower make out scene!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Zoey 101, Sunny Dale or anything like that. Also don't own Billy Talent or their song Cut the Curtains. I wish I owned Billy Talent though…mmm…Benjamin Kowalewicz! YUM!

**Chapter 7**

Sowers Can Be Fun Too…

**Chapter Dedicated to… **SBL, audreyp100

Chase's POV

I stared at Logan and his daughter for a long moment before he started talking again.

"Abigail is only 14 months old, I know she looks older but I think that's because we spoil her so much." He said with a grin as he placed Abigail down on the ground and watched her toddle over to her mother. "We call her Abby. Any ways she was born in mid October of last year, I had just turned sixteen the previous summer, which meant that I was 15 years old when it happened. It was at the end of the Christmas holidays. We were just fooling around, and we decided it would be nice if we were each others first time, yeah know?" He explained but before he could continue Sarah cut in.

"People always told me that you couldn't get pregnant the first time round. Even though we heard that we still used protection, either way it didn't work. But I don't mind I'm so happy that we have Abby. She changed my life for the better."

"Yeah, she did the same for me. I really needed a wake up call at that point." Logan added as he sat down on the floor and started handing wooden blocks to Abby. He makes a surprisingly father I thought with an inner smile.

"So this is your big secret?" I asked watching him play.

"Yup, big secret."

"Right." I smiled and joined in the fun.

Later that night

Back at the house Logan went straight into the kitchen and put the macaroni into the oven while I went straight up the stairs to talk a shower. It's been a long day.

Logan's POV

I set the timer for the macaroni and heard the shower start. Suddenly a very, very, very _good_ idea came to my mind. (A/N: Thanks to Audrey P, loved the idea!). As I walked from the kitchen and into the living room I pulled my shirt off and through it carelessly on the coffee table. I ran up the stair quietly, not wanting to make a sound, it would ruin the surprise. I grinned as I undid my belt and pants letting them drop to the floor with a muffled thud. Now I'm only wearing my black silk boxers and that's how I intend to keep it, for now at least.

I walked over to the bathroom door and tested the handle; Chase can be an idiot sometimes, leaving the door unlocked with me in the house. Me, seriously. Unless he intended for me to be able to get in…

As I slowly pushed the door open I was greeted by Chase singing, rather horribly I might add, a song by Billy Talent called Cut the Curtains.

"My girl, you're so hot when you walk you melt snow. And now that disco has finally grown old, lets buy back our souls…"

I laughed silently as I walked towards the shower curtain, then he went on to the next verse.

"So lets see, we've got five bucks between you and me. My mental dishes are finally clean. So cleared are we…"

"You're terrible at singing, aren't you?" I asked as I stood on the other side of the curtain. The singing abruptly stopped and Chase's head appeared out of a crack in the shower curtain.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked visually nervous.

"Oh, just checking in on you. Didn't want you to drown or any thing."

"I'm taking a shower, not a bath. Plus it's very rare for someone to actually drown in the tub without blunt force trauma to the head." Chase explained proudly.

"A person can drown in three inches of water." I explained then added, "You've watched one too many CSI episodes." He laughed.

"So, are you going to let me come in or do I have to sit out here all day." I asked with an evil grin.

"What, why?" He stammered. He's so cute at times, I didn't just say cute. Damn it can't… erase… thoughts…grr.

"Well, I'm hot and sweaty, and a little…dirty." I said, the look on his face was priceless. But then the look changed from 'what the hell' to a look of evil genius, what is he plotting now? I may never find out.

"You can come in on one condition…" He said, still grinning evilly.

"What would that be?" I said with a smirk.

"Drop the shorts."

"What ever you say kind sir." I said as I dropped my boxers and climbed into the tub, grabbing Chase's face and pulled him into a kiss. I let out a small groan as he entangled his hands in my hair, this seemed to amuse him because he let out a small laugh before we continued with the kissing up against the tile wall. Suddenly the smoke detector went off making us both jump.

"Crap, the macaroni!" I said as I ran down the stairs, not bothering to put my cloths back on, a decision I would soon regret.

I pulled out the macaroni and put it on a heat pad, it was burned black, but luckily it didn't catch fire. Smoke was billowing around be so I turned the fan on and just left it on the stovetop. I walked into the living room and saw the most terrible sight in the world. The curtains were open and there was a bunch of people looking at the house, at me, naked.

"Ahhhg!" I screamed, less masculine than I had intended, and dove to the ground behind the couch.

"Chase! Bring me some pants… NOW!" I yelled eagerly up the stairs. After a few moments a fully dressed Chase came down the stairs and handed me my pants. As I dressed he closed the drapes and I stood up.

"I guess fun time's over…" I mumbled to myself not realizing that Chase was right beside me and heard me say it.

"Yes it is, for now at least. Besides, we need to talk." He said as he flopped down on the couch.

"Nothing good can come after the words 'we need to talk.'" I said as I sat across from him on the other couch.

"You have a baby. I mean, that's great for you and all. I don't know what it is but don't you think its wrong for us to be together. She'll never have a _real_ family." Chase rambled trying to make since of what he was saying."

"Old fashioned, eh? You know most people have divorced parents, no big deal. Abby will know that we were never married and she'll always know that we love her no matter what. Plus if I end up with you I think she'll understand." I explained.

"You think?"

"Yeah, if I end up dating you for long amounts of time then she'll figure out that I really couldn't marry her mother cause I'd like guys and all. It's not that complicated, Chase." I said as I looked up at him.

"Dating? Is that what we're doing?" He asked with a grin.

"What?" I asked totally confused.

"Well, we were basically fooling around. But dating's cool. Only technically we haven't been on a date yet so… yeah." He can go on forever I thought to myself.

"Well, when we get back to school I'll take you out on a date."

"Really?"

"Yup, now go make me some food, I'm starving!" I said as I dragged him into the kitchen.

**A/N:** Should there be more that just making out in this story? Tell me in your reviews!


	8. The Departing Ceremony

**Authors Note:** This chapter took me exactly 57 minuets and 18 seconds to write! I know this because I listened to the entire Green Day American Idiot cd while writing this and I finished the last word as the last song ended. Any ways. This is one of the best chapters yet I think. It's kind of sad. I decided to do the funeral in two parts so I can think of a good eulogy and stuff to put in it. I want it to be good and all… Any ways! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

**Warnings:** Slash! No make out scenes in this chappie. Slash is GUY with GUY pairings! Get used to it! Talks about smoking and death… they're at a funeral and all…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101 or any thing. Not Green Day (mentioned above) and not the band A Flock of Seagulls! So you can't sue me! Please don't! I also don't own any cigarettes, thought I'd say that since they're mentioned in this chappie, with out a brand I might add, so no one actually had the right to sue me now. Cool! Read on!

**Chapter 8**

The Departing Ceremony I

Logan's POV

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock going off beside me. I hate that noise so much. It's very irritating. I though my hand over and smacked the off button as hard as I could then laid there staring at the ceiling, aimlessly. Soon I heard a faint knock at my door that was followed by Chase's voice.

"Logan, are you awake?" He whispered, barely audible through the thick door.

"Do you really think that if I was still sleeping that I would really be able to hear you like that?" I asked as I pulled the door open.

"Hey, I know how much you hate being woken up. We've shared a dorm since eighth grade. Didn't want to bug you." Chase explained.

"Whatever. I'll be ready in five minuets." I said as I shut the door and walked over to where I had laid out my suit the previous night.

It only took me three minuets and thirty seven seconds to put the suit on I love being done early. I live for free time. I walked down the stairs with a yawn and headed towards the smell of burnt bread into the kitchen.

"What did you do?" I asked with a grin.

"What? Did you think you were the only one who could burn things?" He asked grinning back. "Sorry to break it to you, but you're not that special."

"Well then. At least I can make toast."

"What ever. Here." He said as he poured some cereal into a bowl and handed me the box. I poured myself some and we sat eating in silence.

"It's time to go. I'll call a cab." Chase said as he walked into the adjoining room. He returned a moment later shuffling with some papers and after putting them in the right breast pocked of his suit jacket he looked up at me.

"The taxi will be here in a few minuets, lets wait out side." He said as he put his wallet into his back pocket and his keys in one of his front ones. I followed obediently without a word.

The outdoors reflected the mood set for the day. The sky was grey and cloudy and a low fog hung low to the ground. Every so often the skies would open and let a drizzle of rain and snow fall freely to the ground. The air was icy; it was so cold that we could see our breath as we waited for the cab. As we waited I watched some children running around in their front yard enjoying the cold as they pretended to smoke. I shook my head and walked over to where they we playing.

"You know," I said loud enough to startle them. "Smoking isn't cool. Chances are that if you pretend to smoke you're going to try to smoke and that wouldn't be fun. 1 out of every 2 smokers dies. That means that if I started smoking and my friend started smoking one of us would die because of it." I explained and then I left them there to contemplate what I had told them. I love striking fear in the hearts of children. Just kidding. I just figure that if there parents told them that it would be much more reason to do it. What ever.

Chase's POV

Logan and I arrived at the church earlier than planned, but that gives me time to prepare. I stayed up half the night last night trying to prepare the perfect eulogy. Finally I started going through random things to try and find something to use. It's so hard to say goodbye to your parents. Then I found a notebook that I had never seen before, must've been Logan's, it had a poem written in the front called Fall and I took some lines from there. I just hope it all works out, for the better.

We entered the church and Logan hung back, apparently looking at the structure of the tiny church as I went up to the coffins that were sitting at the front. The bodies of my parents lying inside, motionless, lifeless, gone. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I approached the first coffin. This one contained my mother; a stunning picture of her was propped on top of it. This picture was taken years and years ago, at her high school prom. She literally had '80s hair', it was dark brown with pink high lights crimped into oblivion in my opinion. But that was the 80s for you. She had on a pink dress and a leather jacket that had belonged to her boyfriend at the time, and my namesake, Chase Fitzgerald. Another tear dripped down my face as I started remembering all the birthdays and Christmases that we had had over all the years of my life. Never once a terrible moment existed between my mother and I. We got along better than bread and butter, like honey and Winnie The Pooh. This thought made me smile.

I continued on, walking over to my father's coffin, there was also a picture of him propped up on it. This picture has always made me laugh hysterically, but not today. In this picture my father had bleached his hair platinum blond and had what we call 'a flock of seagulls hair' he was such a big fan, I don't understand it but what ever. The most shocking thing about this picture is that my dad is wearing eyeliner, well I suppose all 'rockers' wore make up back then, if anybody tried that now they would be called a cross dresser, the times have changed. He was also wearing a leather jacket with safety pins and chains on it, under that a red shirt was visible. The shirt was all buttoned up except for the top three buttons, which were left undone, probably for a casual look. But in the 80s the casual look took forever to create. People over complicated things back then.

People started arriving at the church so I walked back down to the door whipping away my tears as I went; after all, it was my duty to great people as they came in, even though I would rather be any where else in the world at this moment.

**Authors Note:** To Be Continued. Please review!


	9. Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

**Authors Note:** Hey again! I'm SO SORRY for not updating. I had the flue for four and a half days and that was followed by a majorly pussy eye infection. Ew! Ok, I know the funeral was supposed to be here but oh well. Lots of writers block for that so I couldn't do it. Enjoy this chapter instead. I think its pretty good. And REVIEW! Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you and the story couldn't continue without you guys. Seriously. And for **frankiegirl58: **here is you're Nicole/Zoey ness that will complete your life! Hope you enjoy. Give me ideas people and you will get credit!

**Warnings:** Slash and Femslash! Slash is guy paired with guys. Femslash is girl with girl. Lesbian and gay. Get over your selves already. Half the people I know aren't straight. It really doesn't matter!

**Disclaimer:** Well let's see. I own nothing. Nothing I tell you. I'm so lost and alone with nothing to hold on to… right anyways. Don't own and not making money. I am a law-abiding citizen. Go me! Dances Sue me and become poor.

**Chapter 9**

Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

**Chapter dedicated to: **_Frankiegirl58_!

Chase's POV

It was so cold outside on the balcony where I was sitting looking up at the stars. I've always found the stars fascinating, always, or at least as long as I can remember. They've always been there for me, like when I was being bullied by my peers, rejected by girls and now they were here for me the day of my parents' funeral.

The weather had changed drastically since this morning, sure there was a thin layer of snow on the ground and I could still see my breath but the fog had lifted and the sky was clear.

It took me a while but I finally found it, the fourth star from the tip of the chimney, this has always been my lucky star. I stared up at it and started whispering the rhyme I've repeated since childhood.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight…" I sighed as I placed my head in my hands. "I wish that I could figure all this out…" After making my wish I went back to staring at the stars, mesmerized. I jumped slightly as a hand made its way into the back pocket of my dark blue jeans.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Came Logan's voice from beside me. "The stars I mean…"

"Yeah, they are. I've always found astronomy interesting. For some reason or another it gives me closure to look up at the stars, they go on forever, they're infinite, never ending. I'm less than a trillionth their size but looking up they look so tiny, you know?" I explained to Logan not caring for a second that he might think I'm a major wuss for liking the stars.

"I know what you mean. They're always there." He said removing his hand from my left back pocket and running his hand through his hair.

"For all we know they've all exploded. Some stars are so far away that it takes hundreds of years for their light to reach us here on earth. It takes generations until we find out a stars changed at all." I said as I looked over at Logan who was entranced by the speckled night sky.

"It's all so crazy." Logan replied as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we just stood there in comfortable silence for who knows how long?

After what felt like a perfect eternity Logan grabbed my hand and lead me inside. When we reached my bedroom door he grabbed my other hand and stood in front of me looking deeply into my eyes. After a minuet that actually felt like five he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on my lips. He then let go of my hands and left me standing awestruck in front of my bedroom door.

Logan's POV

As I left Chase just standing outside his bedroom door I came up with an in genius plan for the most perfect Christmas present ever. I got into my room and grabbed my cell phone.

"Hello, I would like to name a star for a friend of mine…" I said into the phone with a happy grin on my wonderfully tanned face.

The next morning I awoke to remember that it was Monday morning and that Chase and I were supposed to get back to school last night. Oh well, we'll just say there were some complications, schools will let skip classes when a relative dies. I got out of bed quickly and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt before going across the hall and into Chase's bedroom.

"Chase, wake up!" I said loudly then laughed as he jumped into the air and landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Sorry about that but we were supposed to go back to school yesterday…" I explained to a very confused Chase.

"Right, oh well. Lets get heading back to PCA." He said as he walked over to me and closed the door. I went back into my room and packed my over night bag, I was done in under five minuets.

Later on that afternoon Chase and I arrived at PCA to be greeted by nobody. Nobody cared that we had been gone, gone an entire extra day. What was this? I am Logan Reese, every one loved me, remember? So seeing as there wasn't any sort of welcome wagon we headed up to our dorm to put or stuff away. Again we didn't see any of our friends hanging around, anywhere. I looked at my watch, too late for classes and too early for dinner, they must be avoiding us. Finally I gave up on not caring about where anyone was.

"Where is every one?" I asked looking over at Chase who just shook his head.

"I don't know, lets check out the girls dorm." He suggested as we headed out the door towards Butler Hall.

As we approached room 101 we heard giggling inside and thought 'Jack-pot', we finally had found our friends, about time too. I watched as Chase tested the door, which, to my surprise, wasn't locked. This must be a set up thing.

As the door opened I was greeted with something I thought I'd never see in my entire life, Zoey was making out with… Nicole? Wait, what?

"Hold up." I said into the girls' room causing them to jump apart quickly looking quite guilty. "What is going on in here?"

"Nothing!" They said in unison but they both knew they had been caught.

"Don't worry, we won't tell. Swear!" Chase said with a friendly smile on his face.

"Seriously, I won't. What? I won't!" I said as the girls eyed me up suspiciously. "Fine if you don't believe me I'll give you a secret and that can collateral." I said as I went over and closed the door.

"What are you talking about Logan?" Nicole said.

"So, what you're saying is that because we don't trust that you won't tell any one 'cause well, you're you, you're going to tell us one of your secrets so that we have something on you in case you let it slip?" Zoey asked, slightly less suspicious.

"Yeah, but we can't hold it over each others heads or any thing. No black mail. Just friends letting friends know what's going on in their lives." I explained, happy that they were going to listen to me for once.

"What about Chase? He needs to give a secret too." Nicole said as she sat down next to Zoey on the bed.

"We have the same secret." Chase explained. He knew what I was going to do. How can he just read me like that?

"What secret could you and Chase possibly share?" Zoey said still a little suspicious of me.

"This!" I said as I grabbed Chase's face and pulled him into a really hot kiss. I moaned slightly as he rubbed his hands through my hair and then we broke apart looking into the astonished faces of Zoey and Nicole.

**AN:** Okay. Don't forget to leave a review on you're way out, it only takes a second and you don't even need to be logged in to do it. Please! Okay, who want more _graphic_ make out scenes like with lemons or something. I don't know if I want to write them or not. It all depends on what people want or don't want to see. You're feed back and ideas are what help me write this story and they keep me updating. Except of course when I have some form of the flue and an eye infection. **Review on your way out. Leave ideas or just a quick howdy!**


	10. I Could Eat The Tension With A Fork

**Authors Note:** Welcome to chapter number 10. Hey I never thought that this story would make it this far! Its all thanks to all of you out there who encourage me to update! I love you all! My sister is so jealous of me for getting reviewers. Oh well. So what's new? I'm feeling much better now so all should be fine. That's where you're happy for me. Okay, so my hand is swollen thanks to a bug bite but its not bothering me. So who cares? My mom does but whatever. **Please REVIEW!**

**Warning:** SLASH! That is guy and guys dating each other. FEMSLASH! Girls dating girls. It happens in real life so get over yourselves. There is nothing I hate more than a homophobic. **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101. I don't think I would want to either cuz I don't like Jamie Spears girl. She scares me… Any ways. I'm not making any money off of this, who would want to pay me for this crap? I don't know. Please don't sue me!

**Chapter 10**

I Could Eat The Tension With A Fork

Chase's POV

I looked into the shocked eyes of Zoey and realized that her eyes were the exact same shade as Logan's. Maybe subconsciously I had always liked Logan but instead of associating those feelings him I put them on Zoey. Wow, the subconscious works in mysterious ways, eh? For a few moments there was an uneasy silence that the four of us spent looking back and forth at each other waiting for someone to break the silence. It's crazy that when the four of us get together we can't shut up yet now everything had changed. Finally I got bored and decided to ease the tension.

"Wow, I could eat the tension with a fork…" I said with a grin. That worked on That 70's Show when Fez said it, I hope it would work in this situation.

"Don't you mean 'I could cut the tension with a knife'?" Nicole asked with a look of pure confusion. What could Zoey see in her, she's so slow?

"Why would I want to cut it if I'm not going to eat it?" I asked with a grin. It's not working… but then suddenly there were some giggles coming from the girls and Logan had a grin on his face. Yes, that's a classic. Go Fez!

"So, um… I have to go eat some food, you know. I don't want to die or anything…" Nicole said as she headed to the door only to be stopped by Logan who was looking down at her angrily. Nicole let out small squeal of fear before walking over to sit on the bed next to Zoey. Logan and I both bulled up a beanbag chair from the corner and sat down in front of them, the silence returned with a vengeance. Again I tried to kill the undying silence.

"So… pickled eggs… and all that jazz." I said grinning at the looks on all of their faces. (A/N: At school when there's nothing to say my friends and I go so… pickled eggs or something random like that. It brings us all back to life. It's awesome.)

"What?" Logan asked as he turned to stare at me, bewildered.

"Never mind." I replied looking back at Zoey. She seemed to be the only person here who could also break the silence without being awkward about it.

"Where do we go from here?" She finally piped up after another few minuets silence.

"We can't tell anyone anything. What happened in this room stays in this room…" Logan started and then looked up to see Nicole looking confused again. "What I mean to say," Logan started again. "Is that we don't tell any one anything, even if they are in the room Nicole, any ways, this stays between us. Promise?" We all quickly agreed and Logan and I left to talk to our teachers and explain why we had missed classes today.

Logan's POV

After Chase and I had explained to all the teachers why we missed class and had caught up on the days homework we headed out to the beach. The beach had always been one of my favourite parts of living at PCA, the sand was always so soft and squishy between my toes and the waves were cool as they brushed up against my feet.

At the beach Chase and I just walked down beach in complete comfortable silence as we held hands in the setting sun. I hate to admit it but it was pretty romantic. Soon we mad it back to the spot we had started at and decided to sit and watch the stars come out. This was something that we both had in common, the stars. Every one has the stars in common, well most people do. Every one has an opinion about the universe, is there really other life out there or are we the only ones? It's the question that has puzzled human beings since the beginning of time.

I looked over at Chase just looking for the sake of looking. His hair gently blew in the freezing December wind that came off of the ocean. His eyes reflected the sunset and the glow ignited his peaceful face. We would soon be leaving for Winter Break, it was time to go home and celebrate the holidays with your family. Only now Chase didn't have a family. That's it; he'll stay with my family this holiday season. I couldn't bear to go two weeks without seeing Chase anyway it would be like torture. Suddenly Chase turned and we were looking into each other's eyes. I couldn't help myself, he's irresistible, I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on his lips and then I pulled away and continued looking at the slowly appearing stars in the sky.

"We should head back, its past curfew." Chase said as he stood and offered me his hand, which I took gratefully. Together we walked back up to our dorm room.

That night I dreamed about Christmas morning.

_I awoke next to a sleeping Chase who looked peaceful. I gently shook him awake and was shortly greeted with his bright blue eyes staring up at me. _(A/N: what colour are his eyes?)

"_Presents!" I yell as I head to the door. "Last one there's a pickled egg!"_

_"Hey, not fair! You got a head start!" Chase yelled as he ran after me. Little did he know I was hiding behind the next corner ready to pounce. As he ran past I reached out and grabbed him, slamming him into the wall and kissing him passionately._

Suddenly I awoke to a pillow being thrown at me. I groaned as I looked over to see who deemed it necessary to wake me up in such a violent manner, it was Michael. He's going to get it! I thought as I threw some pillows at him.

"Stop, stop. Peace!" He yelled as he threw the pillows back at me. Suddenly a quote I learned from my old Latin tutor taught me popped into my head.

"Igitur qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum!" I said with a grin. Michael had never learned any Latin; therefore he didn't know that what I had just said meant 'He who wishes for peace, let him prepare for war!'

"What?" He said in complete confusion.

"I'll get my revenge…" I said with a mischievous grin before I turned to prepare for our last day of classes before the holidays.

**Please review. **It's easy! You don't even need to be logged it…


	11. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Authors Note:** 'The time has come' the walrus said 'to talk of many things…' Right! Any ways. Hi! Welcome to chapter 11 of my story. Try not to drag mud all over the carpets and enjoy! **Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all! **I am very easy to please it seems. If you know **what Logan's mom and dad's names are** I think we heard hisdad's name in the Jet-X episode but I don't think we know his moms name. Please let me know! I can't seem to write anything unless I'm listening to Green Day. I don't understand it. **Rehgai**: I love your reviews! They always make me smile and want to right more right away! And Shower scene II is coming up in a few chappies. This chappie really sucks...

**Warnings:** SLASH! Slash is guy-dating guy. FEMSLASH is girl with girl. I'm almost tired ofsaying this but I will keep doing it! **Don't read if you don't like it!** Can't say I didn't warn ya.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101. I am in no way affiliated with it and if I was the show would have to be shown on HBO instead of nick or family. I am not making money off of this at all… like really who would pay me to do this? A monkey maybe…

**Chapter 11**

Home Is Where The Heart Is

Logan's POV

That night all the students of PCA were sent up to their dorm rooms to pack their belongings for the holiday season ahead of us. Earlier I had called my parents and asked them if Chase could spend the holidays with us. I was really surprised that I didn't have to beg. Maybe my mom remembered that his parents had just died. Whatever it was she said yes. They're setting up the guest room right now. Now all that I have to dois tell Chase that he's coming to my house, no matter what he says. He's coming even if it means I have to handcuff us together. That so came out sounding kinky. Oh well. Just then Chase walked into the room causing me to lightly blush at my previous thoughts.

"Hey, my parents were wondering if you wanted to spend the holidays at my house." I said as I continued packing my stuff into my assorted travel bags.

"I'm supposed to stay with my Aunt Sally. But it smells like cat urine there. I was hoping I would find somewhere else to stay." He said with a grin as he grabbed his cell phone.

"Aw, I was hoping that I would have to bribe you…" I said with a mischievous grin as I moved closer to Chase and wrapped my arms around his waist, my thumbs in two of his belt loops.

"The bribing is still welcome, any time…" Chase said as he placed his arms around my neck while resting his forehead on mine. Our lips only were centimetres apart. We stayed like this for many moments, motionless, staring into each other's eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and we broke apart quickly. This keeps happening to us, I must find a way to stop it. I thought to myself as I walked over to the door to find my father standing in the hall with a huge smile on his face. Okay, this is weird but whatever.

"Hello, Logan, long time no see." He said as he looked into the dorm room.

"You're early." I said looking over at Chase and then back at my father.

"Don't worry Mr. Reese we're almost done packing." Chase said as he grabbed the last of his stuff and started shoving it into a bag.

"So I take it you're Chase." My father said eyeing Chase up suspiciously.

"Yes nice to meet you. Well I'm done…Logan?"

"Yep. Let's get going." I said as I walked out of the dorm room towards the car.

Chase's POV

About an hour and a half later we pulled into a town that I remember from just a few days ago. I didn't know that Logan lives in Field View. Maybe we'll be spending some more time with Sarah in the near future. I really liked her, well she seemed nice, I only met her for a couple of hours, most of which I spent sitting in shock on the couch staring at Abby.

After a few short moments we were parked in the driveway of large rancher with what looked like a lot of property. The large drive way continued with enough room for three cars to be parked in a row and it was wide enough for two cars to park side by side. Surrounding the driveway were two snow-covered lawns littered with garden gnomes and similar lawn ornaments. To the right side of the drive way there was a small stone path leading up to the front door, which was painted bright red. The red door didn't seem out of place as it would on most houses, this was probably because the house was made out of bricks that complimented the shade of red perfectly. Beside the door stood two tall thin windows that had a pattern set within the panes.

I walked to the back of the car and retrieved my bags then followed Logan up to the front steps. Suddenly the door flew open wide and a woman with golden brown shoulder length hair ran out and latched herself onto Logan.

"Hi, mom… you're crushing me…" Logan said as he pushed his mother back a little bit. Seeing the sad look on her face he hugged her lightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. This act seemed to please heramd she smiled. "Mom, I would like you to meet Chase, Mom this is Chase, Chase meet Mom."

"Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Reese. Logan's told me so many nice things about you." I said as I leaned in and shook her hand.

"Well you're more polite than Logan let on." She said with a smile at me and a glare at Logan. This only made me want to laugh but I held it in figuring that it would be rude.

After the formalities out on the front lawn, Logan lead me up the stairs to what appeared to be a guest room. It was set up quite plain with only a few pictures here and there on the walls, a dresser in the corner opposite the door. As I walked in I noticed a closet opposite the large window and a door in the corner. Next to the door there was a double bed that had plain cream coloured bed spread.

"This is where you'll be staying during the holidays," Logan said motioning around the room. "That door leads to the guest bathroom. And the door directly across the hall is my room." Logan said with an eye twitch, or was that a wink. He can't seriously think like that while his parents are down stairs making dinner. I rose an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

Logan walked towards me quickly closing the gap between us. I put my hand on his chest to stop him but that didn't exactly work, as I didn't want to stop him. I wanted to be kissed by Logan. He grabbed my face with his strong hands and pulled me into a kiss that in reality was quick but it didn't feel like it was. Then it was over.

"Welcome to my home." He said with a type of grin I had never seen him use before.

"Well, they say 'Home is where the heart is'." I said with a grin.

"Who says that? Seriously?." Logan asked wide eyed

"People say it." I responded.

"Like house wives from the 50's." Logan responded again. Well fine no one says it any more but who cares?

"Exactly!" I said as I rested my head on his shoulderas we turned andlooked out the window as is started to snow.

**Review!** I know you want to!


	12. HannahMaria Reese

**Authors Note:** SORRY! I had tonsillitis! I was so sick! I couldn't swallow anything, I couldn't move, I couldn't hear – my ears were congested. The nice people at the hospital gave me this medication and now I'm better! YAY! This is like the worst summer ever though! I keep getting sick. Oh well. Chapter Dedicated to MrsLoganReese because she had this idea about a sister named Hannah… I changed the name idea to Hannah-Maria though, and I'm totally taking her making her wild. It'll be great after we get to know her! **THANK YOU!** I loved the idea; I hope its okay that I use it. Any ways, R&R like always! I've waited four days for you to reply MrsLoganReese. You haven't so I'm posting this chapter any ways. I'm tired of waiting. I hope its ok. Love you.

**Warnings:** SLASH! Slash is guy and guy pairings. I'm going to stop saying that soon… oh and a shower scene… YAY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101. Seriously I don't. Not making any money off of this either, the only creature that would pay me for it is a monkey, and where would it get the money? Yeah, answer me that… I don't own the Monkeys song either.

**Chapter 12**

Hannah-Maria Reese

**Dedicated to:** _MrsLoganReese_ read authors note to find out why.

Downstairs the front door of the Reese resident burst open and in walked Logan's older sister Hannah-Maria Reese. Her golden hair fell into her angry face as she dropped her many bags and looked up at the stairs.

"Hello! Is _anybody_ going to come and greet me?" She yelled up the stairs still angry at the lack of family that was there to greet her. She stood as patiently as she could tapping her left foot, which was clad in the latest style of 'hooker' boot (boots that go up just past the knee, I don't know what they're called other than boots.), while her hands were folded across her chest. She blew a bubble with her gum as her family and some bushy haired kid came into the entrance hall.

"Hannah, I'm so sorry we weren't here to greet you! I was in the kitchen starting on some lunch for the boys." Mrs. Reese said as she hugged her daughter.

"Oh, it's okay, Mother. I was just worried that there wasn't anybody at home and the door was unlocked." Hannah looked around at her family before letting her eyes rest on Chase. "Little brother, I suspect this is a friend of yours." She gestured at Chase and then looked back at Logan.

"Oh yeah. Hannah-Maria this is my best friend Chase Matthews, Chase this is Hannah." Logan introduced the two and then watched in astonishment as Chase stepped forward, took Hannah's hand and placed a kiss on the top of her hand like they do in fancy movies.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Chase said as he smiled at the look of complete and other shock on Hannah's face, which she quickly covered with a smile.

"Yes well. Logan, will you help me with my bags." It wasn't a question, and with that the two boys grabbed the bags and rushed them up the stairs and into Hannah's bedroom.

Logan's POV

"Well, your sister seems nice." Chase said as he flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes.

"You should see her when she's in a bad mood." I said with a grin. "Nah, she's a good sister ya know. Sure she can be a little… temper mental, but in the end she cares."

"That's nice." Chase said, obviously not listening to a word I was saying.

"Oh, no one here knows that you know about Sarah or Abby, so don't bring it up, plus my grandparents are coming for Christmas dinner and they don't know so don't mention it in front of them no matter what." I explained. If Chase screwed this up… violent thoughts are bad. Don't think them.

"Don't worry Logan. I won't tell a living soul. Promise." Chase said standing up and walking over to me, wrapping his arms around me in a gentle hug. Oh crap. Now I have that warm tingling feeling surrounding my heart again. It annoys me because I can't make it go away.

"I have to go, now." I said untangling myself from Chase's arms and going straight into my bedroom. That was close. What was that feeling? 'It doesn't matter what it was. All that matters is that it's gone now and I don't have to worry about it.' I thought to myself as I lie down on my bed and hug a pillow. 'At least not until the next time I see Chase.'

Chase has this power over me. I can't deny him. I have a need to make him happy; to make sure that no one can hurt him. All I want to do is protect him. Is that so wrong? Of course its not. He's mine. Always will be.

Chase's POV

That was weird. Logan just up and left with no explanation as to why he had to go. I don't understand him at times; he's all over the place. Worse than a teenage girl really.

I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed my towels. I could at least be clean for lunch. I need to make a good impression on Logan's family, especially that sister of his. I have a feeling that it isn't good to get on her bad side. I walked across my room and into the bathroom where I started my shower and began to undress. In the shower I started my normal routine of washing myself that was always accompanied by singing. Sure I'm not the best but whatever.

"Oh I could hide 'neath the wings of the blue bird as she sings, the six o'clock alarm would never ring. But it rings and I rise, wipe the sleep out of my eyes, my shaving razors cold and it stings. Cheer up sleepy Jean! Oh what can it mean, to a daydream believer and a home coming queen…" I sang with all my heart. I love the Monkeys, don't tell anybody. They were cool way back in the 60's. Right, back to singing. "You once thought of me as a white night on his steed, now you know how happy I can be. Oh and our good times starts and end with out dollar one to spend but how much baby do we really need? Cheer up sleepy Jean! Oh what can it mean, to a daydream believer and a home coming queen?" That's basically the whole song. Just then there was that familiar laughter outside the shower curtain, it made my heart leap. Chase wanted to play again. Maybe this time we won't be interrupted. I smiled at this thought. God, I'm a horney bastard. (A/N: Lol, I'm having too much fun!) My smile grew as I heard his belt hit the floor and the shower curtain was pulled back and someone stepped in behind me.

After a second I felt his arms around me and I turned around grabbing his face in the process, kissing him with all the passion I posses as a human being. I obviously took him by surprise but after a few seconds he started kissing me back. God, Logan is a great kisser… I thought to myself as I felt his tongue begging to enter my mouth. Hmm, I could have fun torturing him, should I let him in or not… this could get interesting. I thought with a raise of my eyebrows. Nah, I let him in, why not? I give in now he has to give later… I am so evil and horney. Whatever.

Slowly I parted my lips to allow Logan's eager tongue to enter my mouth where I gently sucked on it. He liked it; I know by the way he pulls himself closer to me wrapping his fingers through my hair. I love it when he does that. He has this way of rendering me uncontrollable, and I like it. The kiss grew in passion quickly and soon neither of us could take in any more and we pulled apart. My eyes were met with Logan's; we stared into each other's eyes for an eternity before Logan grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me into the wall, kissing me fiercely, nearly breaking my nose. I didn't give in for long though, within seconds I grabbed Logan and shoved him into the wall kissing him passionately. I prefer passion to rough sloppiness.

I wrapped one of my arms around his neck as the other cradled his face. His soft skin felt so nice against my hand even though he kind of needed to shave, his chin was covered in stubble but it's easy enough to ignore. Besides, the rugged look is totally in right now…

Suddenly the shower curtain was pulled back and a very afraid looking Hannah-Maria stood staring at us, both completely naked holding each other in the shower of the guest bathroom.

**Review!** I know you totally love that little purple button…


	13. The Happiest Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:** SORRY! Okay, genuine reasons though. School started and I was bombarded with homework from day one. I was going to update on Friday but I had math, physics and a ton of Spanish to do so I never got around to it. I will try to update every weekend if possible but you must understand that my education comes first. **Thanks to all my reviewers!** I love you all!

**Warnings:** Sucky chapter… not proud of it at all… SLASH! Meaning homosexual tendencies and such!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it at all. I'm just barrowing the characters for my own enjoyment (and possibly yours) I'll return them when I'm done, promise.

**Chapter 13**

The Happiest Christmas Tree

Logan's POV

I stared at my older sister as she stared at me. This lasted only a few seconds but it felt like forever. Suddenly she blushed, muttered a quick apology and ran out of the room. After hearing her bedroom door slam shut I turned to Chase who was looking back at me. We stood in silence for an eternity not knowing what to say, we had just been caught red handed and nothing was going to change that. All I knew was that I needed time to think so I grabbed a towel wrapped it around myself, picked up my cloths and walked to my bedroom, all without a word to Chase.

Chase's POV

"WTF (what the fk) mates?" I said to myself after Logan practically ran out of the room. Why does he keep doing that to me? It bugs me. I closed and locked the doors and returned to my shower, I still wasn't clean yet. I would see Logan at lunch.

Hannah's POV

My head was spinning, what in the world had I just witnessed? It was a dream, one of the weird ones that have you brother making out naked in the shower with the house guest, wait, those dreams don't exist. I pinched my self for good measure. "OW!" I yelled as I realised that maybe using my nails was a little on the stupid side. So, my macho little bro was gay, or at least bisexually. So, that's why he wanted to bring a guest home for Christmas, he didn't want to be away from his boyfriend… awe. Wait! Ewe, my brother kissing any one is weird. My head kept spinning and drawing up different conclusions, as I lie staring at the ceiling.

General POV

At lunch the three of them sat around the kitchen table, an awkward silence drifted above them and they were the only ones who noticed. Mr./Mrs. Reese just kept talking joyfully about the holidays, tonight would be the night they would decorate the tree and Hannah, Logan and Chase were in charge of picking out a tree and brining it home. On any other day it would be fun but not today, Hannah knew their secret and no one could find out.

"Why ya'll so quite?" Mr. Reese asked eyeing his daughter suspiciously.

"I don't feel to well, jet lag, I'm sure." Hannah said looking at her brother and noticing the relief flash through his eyes she smile at him. "And Logan and I got into a bit of a…disagreement and Chase got in the middle of it."

"You two, always fighting, poor Chase. It sucks to be caught in the middle of those two, doesn't it?" Mrs Reese asked Chase, who could only nod.

Later that afternoon the trio bundled up in long lost winter cloths, how often does it snow in sunny California? They were headed off to the nearest tree lot to find the perfect Christmas tree, not to tall, not to short, not to puffy but not balding either. This tree had to be perfect, for some reason this year was more important than all the others, they could all feel it in the air – none of them knew what it was but they all knew it was there.

They pulled into the parking lot and immediately ran into the lot in search of their tree. They came across many but they all had the tiniest of flaws – too tall, too short, and so on. As they turned the corner they saw it, the perfect tree any of them had ever seen. It was a beautiful tree so beautiful that it almost seemed to glow. They quickly grabbed the nearest worker at the lot, paid and strapped it to the top of the car.

When they got home they put the tree in its spot and stood back and admired it. They had it in the living room near the fireplace – that way Santa could get to it more easily. (Don't mock me… Santa's real and I don't want my dreams crushed! I know, too old for Santa, well I don't care!) Logan quickly started untangling strand after strand of lights, he was the one who was in charge of the lights and they always took forever to get done and he was allowed to get started on that without the rest of the family around.

A few hours later their parents came home and everyone put on their Santa hats. Champagne and sparkling apple cider were passed out to the appropriate people as Hannah started the Christmas music. They decorated the tree slowly, each family member putting on a special ornament representing a certain year on the tree. After all the years were on, it was up to Chase to put on the plain red balls anywhere he liked. He liked this part best because he got to decide the perfect place for each and every ball and he was happy that the Reeses were including him in their family traditions. Soon it was time for the angel to go on top. (In my family we use an Angel but lots of people use stars too. Just go with it…) Hannah stuck out her tongue at Logan as she walked over to where her mother was holding out the angel. In the Reese household there used to be fights about who would put the angel up so the two children now alternate every other year for the privilege.

They all stood back and watched as the lights around the tree turned on and living room lights went off simultaneously, the room was filled with 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as they stood admiring their master piece while the song 'I'm The Happiest Christmas Tree' played in the background.

As they turned and saw the time Mr/Mrs Reese sent the children off to bed. As they slept they dreamt of Christmas and all they joy it would bring them, well all of them except Chase whose sleep was less joyful.

**Please Review! **

**You don't need to be logged in…**

**Sorry For The Wait, read A/N for reasons!**


	14. You've Got A Friend In Me

**Authors Note:** Wow I sure have been out of this for a long time, eh? Well I emailed some of you saying I'd have it up by thanksgiving. That was Monday. It is now 12:15 Thursday morning. Well if I was going by the American thanksgiving I would be on time… Any ways. **I'm Sorry!** Please forgive me. I am trying my best here. I have a ton of homework every night and I have extra now that the teachers are on strike – and illegal strike at that. Almost a full week now. I am bored to tears! Any ways, this isn't the greatest chapter ever but oh well. Next chappie will jump ahead to Christmas eve! **Enjoy!**

**Thank you to all my kind reviewers!**

**Warnings:** Slash! Guy/guy homosexuality! Get over it. Not a big deal! Rolls eyes at homophobe!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Zoey 101 nor to I really care too much about it. But I love this story and that's all that really maters. I mentioned 'The Day After Tomorrow' – don't own that. And Jake G – Don't own him either, would like to, but I don't! Please don't sue me, you will be forced to pay!

**Chapter 14**

You've Got A Friend In Me

Logan's POV

As I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable in my bed my thoughts constantly drifted back to what I have come to know as the 'incident.'

How I was so stupid that I had forgotten to lock the bathroom door, even I don't know. All I know is that Hannah came in and caught Chase and I red handed. Maybe this whole situation is for the better, any way. Now we aren't technically... hiding in the closet, if you will. People know about us and we aren't hiding it if no body asks. Now we have people who can help us with any future problems and if we need her to I'm sure Hannah will cover for us when we go out on our first date next week.

My head was spinning as I drifted off into a restless sleep.

The next morning I was woken abruptly by Hannah-Maria, who was shaking me without any mercy.

"I'm up… I'm up… STOP already!" I yelled at her as I sat up and pushed her off of my bed.

"Sorry…" She mumbled meekly as she dusted herself off and sat on the end of my bed, automatically returning to her perky self. "Any ways! I wanted to talk to you about… you know… yesterday."

"And this couldn't have waited until later because…?" I asked while glaring a hole into her soul, I am not a morning person.

"Fine, if you want to discuss it during breakfast that's up to you. I just thought you wouldn't want our lovely parents from finding out about your canoodling session in the guest bathroom..."

"NO! I mean… now's perfect. Lets talk. What exactly do you want to know?"

"Well I was just wondering how long you and Chase have been, you know…"

"Um… a week, give or take a few days." I explained trying to think about how long it had been since these new feelings came up.

"Wow, you are easy aren't you. I always figured you were, I mean you and Sarah weren't in a long term relation ship and I know you guys were sleeping together."

"Really? I wonder how you gathered that information. Could it have possibly been from out daughter, Abigail?"

"You don't have to be mister sarcasm, okay?" She said standing up defensively.

"I'm sorry, I haven't have my coffee yet. So is there any thing else I can do for you?"

"Yes. How did you guys get together?" She asked once again resting herself comfortably on the end of my bed.

"I don't know it was a confusing process. I didn't even know where we stood until yesterday. I'm still confused. I have absolutely no clue about any thing any more and I'm turning into a total stress ball."

"Okay then. I just wanted to let you know that I will keep your secret safe. I'm not going to tell any one. Promise." She said as she walked towards my bedroom door.

"Thanks Han." I said with a smile as she shut the door behind her.

Hannah-Maria's POV

I left my little brother sitting alone on his bed, as I left him there I carried yet another of his many secrets. At least I am the queen of keeping secrets. I mean I've never blabbed about Sarah and Abigail – Louis, so I'm sure that I can keep his dirty little shower secret to myself. And if he wasn't my brother… no, not even going to go there. That's a little too creepy, even for me.

As I entered the living room I noticed that there were already a few messages that needed to be heard. The first was from my grandmother – she wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be any non-traditional food at dinner. I noted her comments on the notepaper beside the machine. The second was from the video store we still haven't returned 'The Day After Tomorrow' but seriously, how could you? Jake is way hot!

The final message was from Sarah who was calling to confirm her invitation to spend Christmas with us. I quickly grabbed the phone and dialled her number quickly.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hi, Sarah. It's Hannah. I'm just calling to let you know I got your message. There could be a slight problem with your coming this year."

"What type of problem? Because you know as well as I do that problems can be solved."

"Yes, well this one isn't going away anytime soon. Logan has a friend staying with us this year." I said trying hard not to tell her the secret. I'm good at keeping secrets but this is Sarah, the mother of my brother's child.

"I'm fine with Logan having a new girlfriend, Han. We aren't involved any more."

"No, Logan doesn't have a girlfriend. His friend Chase is staying with us."

"Oh, Chase. Isn't it sad, his parents dying. They were so young. But I don't see the problem. I've met Chase, Logan brought him over to meet us less than a week ago." She explained as if it was completely obvious.

"Well then, just ignore my call then…"

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye!"

Chase's POV

I laid in bed for half the night in complete fear. Logan and I had been caught by his sister. They may make me go live with my aunt after all. That is the last thing I want to do, ever. Staying here with the Reeses has been the closest thing to a family experience I've ever had. My parents and I rarely did any thing together; sure I had my quality time with each of them but the three of us together never happened. It was nice to get together and decorate a tree unlike my usual tree that was done by designer. I got no say in the decorations. Sure I really didn't care but now, for some unknown reason, I do care about families. Maybe its because mine is dead.

I got up and walked over to the window where I sat on the ledge and looked out over the snow-covered city. This was the first snow that California has seen in I don't know how long. It was amazing every one said so. The only problem with the snow was that it was cold.

A light knock came from my doorway and I watched as Logan came in, still in his flannel pyjamas.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked as he messed up his already messy hair.

"Sure."

"I just wanted to let you know that Hannah isn't going to tell any one anything about yesterday. She promised."

"Okay."

"So, just one word answers today?"

"I'm so tired. I didn't sleep at all last night because of this whole thing." I explained as I walked back over to my bed and crawled in. "I'm going back to sleep now. Let me sleep it, please."

"Whatever." Logan grumbled as he walked out of the room, closing the door lightly behind him. I was then able to have my first good sleep in a very long time.


	15. Merry Christmas

**Authors Note:** I am truly sorry for not updating in so long. But here's why just in case you were wondering. I have school… that is the most important thing in my life. I also got a job, started on November 5 2005; I am now an official Dairy Queen employee. Cool eh? Well it consumes much of my free time. So that's basically it. Oh I didn't do Christmas Eve, only Christmas day. **Thanks to my reviewers, you guys roxors my boxors!** I don't have any boxors. Hey, I posted the Christmas chapter on Christmas! Kooliez!

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with Family Channel, Disney, Nickelodeon, or Zoey 101. I am not profiting off of this story.

**Warnings:** Slash – guy, guy relationships, you should know that by now. Some minor, minor swearing, like 1 word. And use of alcohol.

**Thank you! Read on! And enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Merry Christmas I

Chase's POV

I awoke on Christmas morning to what I thought was an earthquake. Earthquake was an understatement to what had actually woken me up. Logan was jumping up and down on the end of my bed wearing blue flannel pyjama bottoms and a black tank top.

"What…?" I groaned as I propped myself up on my elbows glaring holes into Logan.

"Its Christmas!" He said happily as he finally stopped jumping and sat cross-legged by my feet. I looked over at the digital clock that was on the nightstand. '4:37 am' is what the clock read.

"Are you aware of what time it is?" I asked as resumed my glaring.

"Of course, this is when we get up, we open our presents and stuff and then we go out for breakfast. Its tradition." Logan responded matter-of-factly.

Slowly I dragged myself out the warmth of the bed and fallowed Logan into the hallway where suddenly I was up against the wall my lips being smothered with hungry kisses. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped and I continued to follow Logan down stairs to wards the tree.

When we entered the living room I was surprised to see Sarah and Abigail Luis sitting on the love seat in the corner. I really shouldn't have been surprised to see them or the elderly women in the corner. Family is family after all. This was going to be awkward at least for me.

I slowly made my way over the couch and flopped tiredly down onto one of the cushions. The gifts were distributed slowly one at a time for each person. I was surprised to receive any sort of presents at all. Mrs and Mr Reese say it was Santa Clause but I don't know if I really believe them, it could have been the look in their eyes or the fact that I had stopped believing in him years ago but I knew that they had something to do with the present giving. I had fortunately bought presents for the Reese's, including Great Gram and Sarah and Abby. I was well prepared and excited when they all loved their gifts, well Abby can't talk yet but she seemed happy with the care bear stuffy.

After all of the presents were finally open and played with all seven of us climbed into Mrs. Reese's mini van, one of the new ones that can hold seven people (a/n: That was so not planned!), and we headed off to Denny's. I felt out of place as we sat and ate. Every one knew each other and had everything to talk about. It was awkward just like I had predicted it would be. So I just sat in the corner eating my pancakes and watching little Abby try to feed herself, it wasn't going to well.

Every so often I would catch Logan looking my way but I thought it best to pretend I didn't notice. I hadn't had any one on one time with him since this morning and we really didn't get much talking done then now did we. I smile found its place on my lips as I remembered the kiss we shared in the hallway a few shirt hours ago. Every time I'm around him I just feel happy and that makes me feel guilty. I mean my parents just died, I feel like I should still be mourning. I shouldn't be spending Christmas with my boyfriend's family. Wow, boyfriend. I had never really used that term before; it's kind of exciting.

Back at the house the rest of the day was filled with relaxing lazily in the living room with a trip to the kitchen every so often to help with dinner. I still hadn't spoken to Logan and I had a feeling that he was ignoring me or at least he didn't want to give away that we were together in any way more than we were just best friends.

I spent most of my time in the kitchen helping with dinner. They seemed to make a big deal about Christmas dinner and I felt like I was putting them out by staying here. I stirred things here and there and I handed the proper ingredients to the proper people. It was actually fun. Back when my parents were still alive I would've never been aloud to be in the kitchen. It was cook's job to cook and I wasn't to help her, she was getting paid for her work and it wasn't fair for her to be slacking off. Well that's what my mother thought. I was surprised that I actually knew how to cook at all.

Logan's POV

I stood in the doorway watching Chase help my family cook dinner. It looked like he was having fun; it was an image that I could get used to. I never want to be away from him ever again it was exhilarating. But more than anything, it scared me more than anything else in the entire world. I almost can't face him. But I have to, if I lost him I don't know if I could go on. He is my heart and soul I live for him. I've got to suck it up and take it like a man.

I walked over to the door and stepped into the front yard. I headed directly to my favourite part of my house, the fort in the backyard. It was built when I was younger, it was a place I would go when something was bothering me and I just needed to get away.

I walked straight into the door and straight over to my safe. Sure it wasn't a real safe, just one of those toy ones, but either way, it was impossible to get into it without the combination. I typed in the combo and grab the bottle from inside. This was a terrible habit, but what can I say? This is what I do, and I've done it for a long time. I undid the cap and took a large sip. I could feel the warm liquid glide down my throat, it was intoxicating, and I loved it. I took another sip and felt my mind go numb; this is why I liked it. It took me away from my life and all of its pressures.

I jumped as someone laid a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Came Chase's voice from behind me.

"Nothing." I lied as I stuffed the bottle in the back of my pants as I turned to face Chase.

"Your mom's looking for you, dinner's almost done." He said as he turned to leave, but then he stopped. "What's that smell?" He asked as he turned around to face me.

"Its an old tree house, chanced are there's some sort of mould or something." I explained, really badly.

"That's not it." He said looking me in the eyes. Slowly he moved closer and I was stuck, starring at him. Our lips connected slowly. But before I knew it he was on the other side of the fort with my bottle in his hands. Tricky bastard.

He looked from the bottle of rum to me and back again several times before he spoke again. It felt like an eternity, I had been caught red handed.

"Logan?" He finally said in a very hurt voice, still staring at me. I couldn't respond. I was too ashamed.

**REVIEW! **

**I am so sorry for the slow update**

**Really I am**

**A Moose once bit my sister…**

**Sorry, that was Monty Python…**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Check out my new 7Th Heaven Story!**

**By me and MisstressMoo**

**Called **

**Not So Identical Anymore!**

**Tis Slash!**

**It can be found at:**


	16. If Only I Could Turn Back Time

Author's Note: Hello again. Sorry that this took so long. I hope you like this chapter and don't hate me for it. You'll understand in a few minutes. Any ways, thanks to my reviewers. I'm going to make a series of one shot slash fics in Zoey 101. Only problem is I have no clue what's going on in the show at all. Oh well. Any ways. Read enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all.

Warnings: Alcohol abuse. Slash (Guy + Guy relationships. More than friends.) And a surprise ending that you will hate me for!

* * *

Chapter 16

Christmas II: If Only I could Turn Back Time…

Logan's POV

I stood there, looking at Chase looking at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes, the tell tale shadow of anger and confusion lurking close in the background. Why did I do this? Why do I always do this? This is what made Sarah leave me only three weeks before the day we were to be married. I was going to do the right thing, I really was but… then she caught me with a bottle, and she left.

Suddenly Chase turned and ran towards the driveway. I dropped the bottle and ran after him. I could feel some tears swelling up behind my eyes as I watched him grab a pair of car keys off the rack and jumped into the car. The last sound I heard was the screeching of tires skidding away down the street.

I stared down the road where the car had disappeared just moments before, hoping that he would come back. But the chances of that were slim. Slowly I dragged myself into the house and up the stairs.

Once up the stairs I sat by the window and watched for the silver Mercedes to come around that corner.

This is where I fell asleep head against the window. I slept like this for I don't know how long, but that's where they found me when the came to tell me the news.

Chase's POV (back when he found Logan in the fort.)

I looked from the bottle to Logan for what seemed like ages. I couldn't believe it. He was drinking. He's underage. What if the cops had found him? The big question is why? What could have possibly happened to make Logan want to drink? If he was drinking secretly he doesn't want people to know. How could he do this? To me? To us?

I have to get out of here. I ran to the front door and grabbed some keys. They just happened to be the keys to the silver Mercedes at the end of the driveway. I can hear Logan chasing me but I can't stop. I have to leave. I jumped into the car and sped away as fast as I could. In the rear view mirror I could see Logan looking after me.

My head was reeling; I had just left Logan standing there, on the corner staring after me. I didn't even give him a chance to say anything. I didn't stop to listen to what he wanted to say. I just left. I can't believe this. I need to find a place to pull over.

Logan's POV (where we left off with him)

"What is it?" I asked groggily as I stood up and stared at my mother.

"Where is the silver Mercedes?" She asked as she looked at me worriedly.

"Chase and I had a fight and he jumped into the car. He should be back soon. Why?" I asked, as the look on her face grew grimmer. What's going on? Is she going to press charges? Its not like Chase meant to steel the car. He was just trying to get away from me as fast as he could. I can't blame him. He must hate me right now.

"Do you trust me?" She asked after a moment.

"Yes."

"You need to come with me."

That's all she needed to say. I wanted to ask her where we were going, but I knew I shouldn't. We got into her car and she started driving. I watched out the window as we passed the building on our way to somewhere. Soon we were in an area I didn't recognize and there were no signs.

We pulled into a parking spot and my mom turned to me, she looked kind of pail.

"Do you know where we are?" She asked, nodding towards the building.

"I have no clue."

"It might be best if you don't know yet." There was a long pause; she seemed to be trying to remain strong. "They found the car about an hour ago. They found some one in the car. They're not sure who it is. That's why we're here." She explained. I nodded and we headed into the building.

It was so dark and dreary inside the building. It felt cold and lonely. I was glad I had my sweater on. We followed a gentle man down a bunch of long corridors until we came to a door. There was a sing on it but I didn't bother reading it. I wish I had.

Once inside I saw a table with a sheet over it. This was strange, but I thought nothing of it, at the time.

A man in a typical white doctor's coat came out to meet us. He looked upset as he motioned towards the table.

My mind went numb as I realized what was going on. I had to know though. I nodded and he lifted the sheet off of the teenaged boy. The sheet revealed what I dreaded it would.

There on the stainless steel table was the body of Chase Matthews. Cold, dead, gone forever from my life.

I fell to my knees and burst into tears with my head in my hands. I couldn't believe it. It was my fault. All my fault. Why? Why did I have to drink? Why did he have to catch me? I will never pick up another bottle. Whenever I drink bad things happen.

My mother just stared at me. She knew that he was my best friend but she didn't know we were together, as a couple. She knew I would take his loss hard, but she never suspected me to turn into a faucet with no off switch.

She watched me cry, kneeling on the floor of the morgue while holding my boyfriends hand. Knowing that I would never hold him, kiss him, tough him, ever again. Chase was gone. He would never come back. His parents are dead, and now he's dead. The Matthews have been whipped off of the face of the earth thanks to the invention of cars.

If only I could turn back time…

**Author's Note: PLEASE don't flame me. **It will all come together in the end.


	17. Still I Long For Your Kiss

**Author's Note:** I love you all! Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be the last. So sad that its almost over. Oh well. Read and review. Love Zephie

**OH! Big thanks to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own it at all. **The song** Is by Peter Gallagher called Still I Long For Your Kiss. I don't own that either!

**Warnings:** SLASH! That's about all folks. **ENJOY!**

**Chapter 17**

Still I Long For Your Kiss

Logan's POV

I was sitting in my room thinking about the day that Chase died. That was three days ago. His funeral is tomorrow; the gang's coming and all of his living relatives will be there. The thing is, if he hadn't died, he'd still be gone. He'd be out of my life. I could tell by the look on his face when he left that he was leaving for good. I know he wanted to break up with me; there is no doubt about it.

I wish that he had stayed and listened to what I had to say, if he had he wouldn't be dead and maybe we would have worked our problems out and we'd still be together. But this hopeful thinking is pointless. All I know is that I have to be prepared to speak at the Departing Ceremony tomorrow morning.

I'm thinking about writing a song or singing a song. I've been told that I can sing. I'm not brilliant but I can hold a tune. Besides, it's the thought that counts.

I went straight to work on the perfect song that described the beautiful relationship between Chase and I and how it ended. It was beautiful. I fell asleep going over the tune in my head.

At the Departing Ceremony…

I sat in the front pew and watched as people slowly started arriving. It was a closed casket, his family didn't feel the need to show off his dead body, and I'm glad they felt that way; I don't think that I could have handled seeing him like that again.

The casket was a white with a silver trim. His family thought that it would represent his youthful innocence; they obviously don't know what we've been up too.

I stared at the picture that was propped up on top of the casket next to the roses that elegantly decorated it. It was of Chase, fairly recent too. His outrageously curly hair was slightly covering his bright blue eyes. I missed the way his eyes would light up every time he saw me. Mine would do the same each time I saw him too. I miss him, a lot.

I looked over to the door to see Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Quinn and Michael walk into the church. I was hoping they wouldn't notice me, but the odds of that were slim. They saw me and walked over to sit by me. This row had been designated to Chase's friends as he had very little relatives that were still alive.

"What are you wearing?" Zoey freaked out looking at my suit.

"A suit." I answered simply.

"But this is a funeral, you should wear black." Nicole said in awe.

"Listen, I knew Chase better than all of you combined. This is what he would have wanted me to wear." I explained as I straightened mauve tie. It went well with my deep violet suit. It was close to black and you couldn't tell it wasn't unless you were staring at me.

"It's true." Dana added in, in my defence. "I knew Chase pretty well also." She blushed and sat down beside me.

In silence we waited for the service to start.

The service started and all were silent, well basically. Every so often a sob would be heard from on of the many guests. I don't know why they're crying. They didn't know him like I did. They didn't love him like I did.

By the time I got up there to talk about Chase my face was stained with many tears. I stood looking out at the churched filled with people. Some I knew, some I didn't, but they were all here for a reason, and that reason was Chase Matthews.

"The other day the world lost someone special." I nodded towards a picture of Chase. "Chase was great friend. My best friend, the only friend I could trust with my life, my most secret secrets. He meant the world to me. And he knew that. I didn't know if I would be able to express how I felt about him just by taking so I wrote a song. I will now sing it for you, for Chase.

I know I shouldn't but I want you so bad  
I know it couldn't be but I want what we had  
I know our love is gone and I can't bring it back  
Still I long for your kiss  
Still I long for your kiss  
I know it's over cause you told me so  
I tried to leave but I can't let you go  
I can't believe you don't want me no more  
Still I long for your kiss  
Still I long for your kiss  
The days go by but they don't seem the same  
I cry and cry and I call out your name  
I go downtown I see your face  
Nobody around can take your place  
You put me down  
You turned me away  
Still I long for your kiss  
Still I long for your kiss

The days go by but they don't seem the same  
I cry and cry and I call out your name  
I go downtown I see your face  
Nobody around can take your place  
You put me down  
You turned me away  
Still I long for your kiss  
Still I long for your kiss." I finished singing to an awed audience.

Then I realized I had just sung about kissing Chase, and very few people knew that. Oh well, maybe they won't figure it out. I walked back to me seat and sat down. My friends stared at me but I didn't care any more. There was no Chase anymore. And I will miss him more than anything.

We returned to the house Chase's aunt's house for refreshments and I couldn't help but wonder if everyone was staring at me. They all knew my secret now. But to hell with all of them, its not like they should have the right to judge me. They need to take a second glance at there own first.

I returned home that evening and ran straight up to my room before my mom could question me about the song. I fell asleep on my bed in my violet suit.

**REVIEW! Darlings. I love you all! 1 more chapie after this one! The story's almost over!**


	18. The White Rose

**Author's Note:** Hello. Welcome to the last chapter but I will add an epilogue or whatever it's called within the next few days. It was such a joy to write this story and I will be writing more slash in this category. Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all and I'll miss you, but stay tuned for my other stories. Sorry that it's so short but this is what I wanted.

Love Always, Zephr Wiltshire.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this except maybe the plot. Please enjoy.

**Warnings:** SLASH! But if you didn't know that by now you're crazy. And FLUFF! Fluff is in this chapter ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The White Rose

Logan opened his eyes as he felt a breeze brush against his cheek. He quickly sat up and looked around him, observing everything carefully and quietly. He was in their garden, the one at the school, the secret garden he shared with Chase all those days ago. He sat back down on the bench where he had found Chase that day that had brought them together.

He was still in his violet suit, the one he had worn to Chase's funeral just that morning.

"What am I doing here?" He thought out loud.

"You're here because I called you here." Stated a voice that was all too familiar to Logan. He quickly turned and saw him. Chase was standing right behind him in the slight winter mist. He looked so beautiful and Innocent standing there in his dark black suit, with a crème coloured tie. His hair was slightly blowing in the breeze and he looked like an angel, because he was.

"You're dead." Logan said bluntly still in a state of shock.

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you." Chase looked sad as he walked over towards Logan and put his hand on his shoulder. "I love you." He said as he looked into Logan's eyes.

"I love you, too. In a way I always had. If I hadn't have been so stupid maybe you'd still be alive." Logan said, tears building up in his eyes. Chase pulled him into a tight embrace and held him there for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them wanted it to end but they knew it had to.

"Don't talk like that, Logan." Chase said pulling away and looking deeply into Logan's eyes. "It's not your fault. It was my destiny, that's why I'm here. I had to let you know that it wasn't your fault."

Logan let a tear slip and he looked closely at Chase's face. All the marks and bruises from the accident no longer polluted his face. Slowly he reached out and touched his face, it was softer than it looked, it felt like silk.

"It's time for me to go, Logan." Chase said as he leaned in and gave Logan one last kiss on the lips. It was a kiss to last a lifetime it was gentle and passionate. It was perfect.

As Chase pulled away from their last kiss he reached into his pocket and pulled out a single white rose and handed it to Logan.

"Keep this always, as a symbol of our days together in this garden." Chase explained as he started to back away.

"I will, Chase." Logan said as he watched the love of his life drift backwards. "I will always remember."

And with that Chase was gone.

Logan awoke with a start on his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. His lips felt warm and relaxed and as he rolled over onto his side he felt a sharp pain in his side.

As he stood up he saw it.

A small white rose was lying on his bed, in the very center. He looked at it in amazement and quickly ran over the library, just down the hallway. He retuned shortly with a huge dictionary and quickly turned to the center page.

"I'll always remember, Chase." He whispered as he placed the rose in the pages and closed the book.

The flower would be preserved forever along with the memories.

**NOT LAST CHAPTER!**

I kind of lied. I will be adding an epilogue ASAP!

Please enjoy muchly and I will be updating soon.

Love Always

Zephie!


	19. Epilogue

Author's Note: This is my last author's … not including the one at the end of the chapter! Cries _I WILL BE WRITING MORE ZOEY 101 SLASH ASAP! _

I promise, but I might not have a lot of time so be patient with me. I'm sorry for any miss spelling of names. I will miss all of you. I bid you farewell.

Love Zephie

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all…I wish I owned the new 2006 Lamborghini…so awesome…drools

Warnings: A straight pairing… gasp!

Epilogue

Ten Years Later...

After the death of Chase, Logan's life turned around for the better. He smartened up, stopped drinking and went to UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles). He majored in sociology and minored in math. Yes, Logan Reese willingly studied math.

Now ten years to the day of Chase's death Logan has returned to the spot where he had seen his best friend in a different light for the first time. He was in their secret garden.

He whistled while he worked, digging and packing down soil. He was planting a rose bush, not any rose bush though this was white rose bush. Logan had spent a lot of time in this very garden over the last few years. He never told any one where it was and he never took anyone to it. This was their garden and would remain so, until the day he dies.

After completing his years at university Logan had come back to PCA. He was now the new math teacher; he enjoyed watching the teens play around on the very campus that gave him his first love. He thought that it would be hard to come back to school after so many years away, but it wasn't. He fit right in, and for the first time in a long time he felt closure. That was three years ago.

Now Logan Reese was on his hands and knees in the dirt planting a memorial rose bush. He had talked to the dean and he had agreed to allow Logan to turn the garden into a memorial for Chase.

Even though this was their garden he was willing to share it with those who wished to remember. They could never steal what they had here.

Once the bush was planted he walked back towards his apartment on campus. As he entered he saw it. The frame that was hanging in the centre wall of the apartment it contained an important part of Logan's past. The white rose that Logan had woken up to find with him the day of Chase's funeral, the very rose that Chase had given him in his dream. He had recovered from his lost love years ago but he couldn't give up the rose. Everyone knew this.

"Home?" Came a voice from down the hall.

"Yup." Logan responded as he walked towards the voice.

When he found her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"How is our little guy?" Logan asked as he looked into his lover's eyes. Slowly they walked into the nursery.

"Daddy, daddy!" Came the voice of his two year old son, Duke, who was struggling to get out of his sitter, Abigail's arms.

Sarah and Logan got increasingly closer after Chase's death. Soon they had found that they had fallen in love, and they gave Abigail a real family. They married five years ago and had a son who they name Duke.

Sarah had found it incredibly hard to get Logan to let go of Chase. She knew that he never really could, but he had to at least let some of Chase rest in peace.

Twice a year Logan goes to Chase's grave to pay his respects, they day he saw his best friend in a different light and Chase's birthday. Every week he goes to their secret garden and remembers how things used to be.

I'll Miss You All. Say Tunes For My Next Zoey 101 Slash Fic. It Will Be Up Eventually! I Promise.

**Please Review!**

**Love Always,**

**  
Zephr Wiltshire. **


End file.
